<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sound of a Sanga, or Konoe Eyre by SonicoSenpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933096">The Sound of a Sanga, or Konoe Eyre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai'>SonicoSenpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jane Eyre Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Sound of Music Fusion, Aoba and Sei are little brats who know Scrap, Awkward Flirting, Caning, Discipline, Disturbing Fluff, I'm really writing this, Indentured Servitude, Kinky Retelling, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Medical Examination, Nature, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, OMG I never thought I’d use THAT tag, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Abuse, Slavery, Slow Burn, Tutoring, Who else would be the tailor?, really weird au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I go back to my roots and binge a bunch of BBC series in a weekend. I really tried hard not to start a new fiction, but I'm writing it so why not post it? Please, use caution when reading this piece. It may be triggering, especially if you prefer a firm line between consensual and non-con. I'm kind of playing with the themes here.</p><p>Konoe has gotten in trouble for the last time at Ransen Abbey where he is training to become a Sanga. In lieu of simple expulsion, he is sent to work as a tutor for the wards of a wealthy, successful Admiral in Setsura.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Konoe (Lamento)/Noiz, Konoe/Rai (Lamento), Konoe/Tokino (Lamento)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic borders on fluff but I still don't quite feel comfortable labeling it as such. As my regular readers know, fluff is not my forte. This, however, may use some humor (which in itself can be terribly irreverent) so please approach caution.  Also, I'm not sure musicals and English novels mix well with non-con kinky shit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I walk into the abbot's office, I have my hands on the buckle of my belt and am already unbuckling it. I know that the only reason I'm ever called to his office is to suffer a less public and often more painful punishment. I have it coming. I was out in the woods without leave for several days, not having told anyone where I was, when the rules specifically state that I am to remain on the premises.</p><p>My ears are lowered and my tail is drooping. I'm not exactly sure if what I am feeling right now is remorse; I was well aware of the rules. I just lost track of time. Now I know I have to accept the consequences of my actions. Moreover, I might be slightly resentful, since I was already punished publicly with a rather severe caning, out in the quad in front of the entire abbey.</p><p>"Stop," the abbot says.</p><p>Confused by his words, I look up at him.</p><p>"You don't have to do that." He's glancing down at my hands and my buckle, which is now completely undone. "You can stay dressed today. Have a seat."</p><p>I'm completely surprised and while I'm glad not to be receiving further punishment (my ass is sore enough as it is), this hasn't happened before and it's unexpected. I start to feel more nervous than before. Am I being expelled? I can't go back to Karou!</p><p>“You’ve never really fit in here, Konoe,” the abbot is telling me. “It isn’t that I doubt your talent. It’s just, well, you know—your history, these repeated incidents, these, um, scrapes…”</p><p>“Sir,” I beg. “I have been trying my best to improve, but I don’t have any support from the other students or teachers here. I have to get out into the forest occasionally to collect myself and work on my—”</p><p>“And <em>that</em> is against the rules unless you are properly supervised, which I’m sure you are well aware, by this point. We’ve never had another student as rebellious and as talented as you, and I think it’s time we tried another form of discipline.”</p><p>“Sir?” Fear floods my body.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Now I am really worried!</span></p><p>“Konoe, this last prank of yours was the last straw.”</p><p>“I-it <em>wasn’t</em> a prank! Really, I have no peace in which to practice my song or my instrument, and I just wanted to get away from the stone and back into nature, and I lost track of time and then I lost my way—”</p><p>“And you disappeared to the gods only know where for three days? If I hadn’t seen the state you were in myself upon your return, I wouldn’t have believed you. I would have thought you'd escaped for some secret tryst! But even so, you are tarnishing the reputation of this institution and as its head, I cannot be held responsible!”</p><p>I lower my ears and my tail droops between my legs. I’m prepared—fully—to suffer additional punishment at his hand. I’m just waiting to hear what it will be, especially since he doesn't seem eager to beat me anymore.</p><p>“Think about it, kitten. This could be your last chance to learn and practice your skills at all. You are lucky to have found a situation at all.”</p><p>“A situation?” I ask, still afraid. I was really expecting I would suffer yet another cruel and hopefully, less public beating to teach me a lesson. When I returned to the Abbey yesterday evening, I was made an example of in front of the rest of the students. My hands are still bruised and swollen and frankly, my ass hurts. I was planning on a second whipping when I was first called into his office, but this is much worse! “You’re sending me away?”</p><p>“Yes. There is a wealthy cat, a military commander who is in need of assistance. He has several children—wards that have ended up in his care, I believe—and fortunately for you, he finds music very soothing. Yet he cannot seem to retain the services of a tutor for his children. I thought immediately this would be an excellent chance for you to shine. You’d have a new environment, more freedom, you could teach the children from your own lessons, practice your music, and gain some marketable skills.”</p><p>“As a tutor?” I’m shocked. I’m a <em>Sanga</em>, and I tested as the most gifted Sanga this institution has seen in years, but the rest of my education has sort of fallen by the wayside. I do not do very well in other class subjects, though I have managed to pass most of my courses. “You are suggesting sending me away as a tutor?”</p><p>“It’s not a suggestion, Konoe. It’s an <em>order</em>. Your train leaves tonight. Go pack your things. You’re dismissed.”</p><p>As the door closes behind me—I’m not even allowed to plead my case—tears fill my eyes and I rush up to my room. What is this? I don’t understand! I left my home to become a Sanga, and now, I’m stuck caring for some old man’s brats?<br/><br/>I don’t know anything about children! Fuck. I’ve only just turned eighteen myself. They won’t listen to me. And I'm not even sure I will like them very much.</p><p>But it doesn’t matter. I’m being removed from the school by force, and another lackey sees me off to the train station and makes sure I get on the right train—also making sure that I cannot escape my fate and escape into the forest. At least there I’d have some control over my life!</p><p>“How many kids? Where am I going? How long will I be there?” No one will answer my questions. It feels an awful lot like slavery to me. Will I even be paid? I’m not sure.</p><p>However, once I settle myself on the train and it starts moving, I feel a tiny bit of relief. Ransen is a big city and I never did feel at home here. It’s crowded and loud, and my song works best in quieter areas, like the forest. Now, I’m headed to a place called Setsura. It’s a long train ride up to the northern part of the country. I know nothing about it. I should arrive at midnight tomorrow.</p><p>I watch the moon of light set from the moving train—and the compartment I have isn't private, but there is no one sharing it with me this time of night. I consider taking out my lute to play, but I don’t. I’d hate to disturb the other passengers and my hands are still sore. I stretch out on the seats, curling up on my side and resting, having a few fitful dreams but not sleeping well. I’m exhausted when the moon of light shines through the glass in the morning. The sky is clear and blue, and it’s lovely outside. I’m starting to feel a little more hopeful.</p><p>I spend a good deal of the trip watching the scenery pass and change—and I’m shocked to find such a difference as we approach my new home. In the few hours I’ve been aboard, I’ve become <em>determined</em> to make this new position my home—at least until my charges are of age. I try not to consider the fact that they might actually know more than I do about the subjects I’m expected to teach them, except for music. But the land is beautiful. There are tall mountains with snow on their peaks, even during these late summer months, clear lakes and rivers, farmland and large castles, all sorts of beautiful trees and flowers I’ve never seen. It’s a lovely rural area, lush and green and gorgeous.</p><p>At noon, I eat my snack. I’m glad the cook was kind enough to provide me with a sandwich, a kuim, and a canteen of water. I don’t have any money to my name, so this works well.</p><p>The train is early—we arrive at 11:30 PM. I am woken by the conductor who helps me with my small bag and instrument—I fell asleep after the moon of light set. I wait on the platform for whoever it is who will take me to my new home, unsure of who to expect. I am quite tired now. But as the crowd clears and there is nobody there to meet me, I consider pulling out my instrument. I’m feeling like somewhat of a failure of a Sanga at this point, so I don’t want to use my voice.  But I resist the impulse, getting lost in my thoughts.</p><p>I worked as hard as I could at that school and it <em>never</em> fit me. They could not mold me into the Sanga they thought I should be. Perhaps I am not meant to be one. They said I should be able to make power with my song and though I play well, that doesn’t happen around any audience. Once or twice, I’ve seen this light spill from my instrument—but only when I was alone and in the forest, surrounded by nature.</p><p>I am standing in my traveling clothes, which are worn and probably messy, needing to groom myself as well, but I won’t do that in a public place. I have learned that grooming in public is rude and can be seen as explicit in some cities—another social habit I have lost since I've been at the Abbey. As I wait for my new employer to collect me, I just stand silently. (I would sit, but honestly, it's nicer to stretch my legs.)</p><p>After close to fifteen minutes, I look up and there is suddenly a medium-sized cat standing in front of me. He has bright blue eyes and orange hair and fur—and he is taller than me and quite lanky. But he has freckles and a lovely smile. He is dressed very well in something that looks like a military uniform. It doesn't have any awards or indications of rank on it, and he is much too young to be an admiral.</p><p>“Are you Konoe? The new tutor?”</p><p>I nod my head.</p><p>“I am,” I say, extending my hand for a handshake. But instead of a shake, the taller cat takes my hand in his and gets down on one knee before me, landing a soft kiss on my fingers. I’m startled by the unexpected touch—its intimacy is unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable—and my fur bristles.</p><p>“Oh, with your fur all fluffy, you look a little bigger than you did. I've never seen a full-grown cat your size before. You're adorable,” the orange tabby says, grinning up at me. He’s looking at me as though he’s flustering me on purpose. “My name is Tokino. I help the Admiral run his household. It’s a pleasure.”</p><p>Before he gets to his feet, I’m a little embarrassed to see him look down at my hand after he brushes my palm with his fingers. I hope he doesn’t notice the thin red stripes on my palms. I was given ten lashes on my palms (and not just my palms) two days ago, and my skin is pale and takes time to heal. Honestly—I’m an <em>adult</em>. I shouldn’t be suffering from any physical punishment at this point. What was the Abbey thinking, punishing me so severely just before sending me to a new situation? It’s going to make me look bad!</p><p>“Ah, you are injured,” he says softly. He quickly grabs my other hand and then looks directly in my eye, getting back to his feet. He is very close to me and moves gracefully and quickly. I feel strange and slightly awkward, and I quickly pull my hands away. It’s too late—he’s already seen the damage.</p><p>“I’m fine,” I say, my voice soft and timid.</p><p>“I’ll help treat them when we get back to the mansion,” he says, leaning down and taking my bag. “Is this all you’ve brought?”</p><p>I look up at him again.</p><p>“I have my instrument as well,” I say, wondering if I should be offended. I don’t, after all, have anything else to my name—nothing except what I have with me.</p><p>“No worries. We will most likely have to get you fitted with some more formal garments tomorrow. Certainly, the Admiral would prefer it.”</p><p>I try to keep my fur from bristling as I am led off the platform to a small carriage. It’s pulled by a single white horse—larger than any horse I’ve seen—and the carriage is designed for a cat much taller than me. I can barely manage the first step, though I am trying my best when I feel a pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist.</p><p>“Allow me,” Tokino whispers directly into my ear. A soft shudder flows down my neck and into my shoulders, as though his words have caressed me physically. It’s another unexpected and intimate mannerism—which I should have expected. Cats from Ransen were much different in their greetings than Karou. In Karou, I’d press my nose to the shoulder of my friends, but in Ransen they’d shake hands in greeting, careful not to get too close. Of course, Setsura would have its own customs and space. I expect to need a little time to get used to it.</p><p>Ransen Abbey was very strict about touching. When I’d greet a fellow student, I’d often give in to the urge to touch my nose to his shoulder—which was much too intimate and close of touch, according to any of the instructors who happened to see me. I can hear the scariest teachers yelling at me, even now, “Get away from that student, Konoe! We don’t touch anyone else here. Don’t invade their personal space!”</p><p>When I still didn’t learn the custom of shaking hands, I was punished—publicly—anytime I was caught defying it. Ironically, now that I think about it since I was physically punished and invasively touched (or beaten) for touching other cats. It was so common that my fellow students would turn me in—probably for the entertainment value seeing me whipped would give them. It was painful and humiliating. Really. I’m not sorry to be gone from there. I don’t think there’s anyone left that I’ll miss.</p><p>Tokino loads my lute and bag into the back of the carriage and jumps up—in one single leap of his long legs—next to me, grabbing the reins of the horses.</p><p>“Off we go! Welcome to Setsura. I’m sure you’ll like it here, and we are certainly glad to have a cat such as you with us.”</p><p>I notice his gaze slinks over to me when he says those words, and I’m slightly nervous. I am not sure I want to know what he means with that statement, so I quickly change the subject.</p><p>“Um, the Admiral?” I ask, still shyly. “Is he at home?”</p><p>“He isn’t. He’s been training the past few weeks but sent word that someone like you was coming. I’ll say,” Tokino takes a deep breath before continuing, “you’ll have your hands full with the kittens. But I think they’ll like you. You’re different from the stodgy old cats who came before you.”</p><p>“How many tutors have the kittens had?”</p><p>“Honestly, I’ve lost count! The last one lasted only one week, so I’m afraid the children are quite behind in their studies. I suggested we get someone young with lots of energy and a pretty smile—and the Admiral actually took me up on it!” He grins at me, almost conspiratorially. I wonder if this is really such a good fit for me after all. “Don’t worry—you’ll do just fine. You can’t be much older than eighteen, are you?”</p><p>I bristle again before answering.</p><p>“I’m of age, of course.” I did just turn eighteen last month.</p><p>“Of course,” Tokino echoes, in what I think is a teasing tone. “The oldest is sixteen. He will see you as a peer, I’m sure.”</p><p>“And the others?” I don’t even know how many kittens I’ll be teaching.</p><p>“There are two others—the twins—who will be thirteen this year.”</p><p>I nod. I can handle three kittens, I’m sure. If I smile and expect kindness from them, surely they will love me and love learning.</p><p>“The Admiral should be back within the week. I will send word that you’ve arrived. He will wish to speak to you upon his return. But you can’t appear before him in those clothes.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with my clothes?” I try to keep the edge out of my tone. But really—what kind of thing is that to say? I think he mentioned something about how I was dressed earlier. I mean, yes, he has a nice uniform, and I don't have anything like that. I notice as he sits next to me on the bench that his trousers fit quite snug in the thigh. I look away quickly, though. I'd be ashamed if he caught me looking.</p><p>“Well, first, we must dress you the part of a distinguished tutor, mustn’t we? And while you’re here, surely you can take advantage of the Admiral’s generosity.”</p><p>I look again more carefully at what Tokino is wearing. It’s a uniform, surely. I assumed it was military, but perhaps it’s just the uniform of the household. I've heard that there are some estates in which the staff dresses in uniform. And he did say “mansion,” didn’t he? I’ve never been around people with wealth—certainly, I've never been the patron of a wealthy person. I’m unsure about having my new employer buy me a new wardrobe, but I don’t say anything.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re exhausted. You just arrived, after all, and you’ve had a long journey. Once we get home, I’ll show you to your room and see that you get a nice warm meal. Then you may bathe. The children sleep in late when the Admiral is away, so you should get a good night's sleep.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Even if this cat makes me slightly uncomfortable, I recognize he is kind. I appreciate any kindness. Only the headmaster at the Abbey ever showed me kindness—and only when he wasn’t required to whip me for sneaking out. He wouldn’t punish me for poor performance—I got plenty of that from my teachers—nor for any other infraction except when I’d leave the campus. And then, I was always punished twice—once publicly and once privately. The only time he’d lay hands on me. It’s a little shameful to think about it.</p><p>The road is dark, but the moon of shadow is high in the sky and the stars are amazingly clear—even more gorgeous than in Karou. There is much more open space, probably for farming, I’d guess, than at my home. I am relieved to see the darkness of the forest beyond the fields, though, and I find myself excited to see more during the daylight.</p><p>Soon, we approach a steep hill and as we get to the top, my breath is taken away. There’s a giant house—larger than the Abbey itself—with warm light shining in the window. I’ve heard of and seen gas and electricity coming up and around in Ransen, but I’ve never seen how pretty electric light looks at night. It’s warm like the flame of a candle, but I hear it doesn’t get hot like fire nor does it flicker. I’m not a big fan of fire, actually.</p><p>Tokino hears me gasp and he smiles proudly.</p><p>“We had electricity and gas installed last year. I supervised the installation. It’s gorgeous, isn’t it? We heat the house with gas and have hot water now. And the lighting is almost free—much more economical than candles.”</p><p>“It’s lovely!” I say. I’m more and more surprised as we approach the house—it’s so large and wonderful. “Does the Admiral have a partner? A spouse?” I am curious about why a single cat would need such a large home, and also if he is the type of cat who fathers a lot of children outside of a permanent relationship.</p><p>“He has a lot of interest—I’ve heard he has someone in every port. But no one permanent as yet. He’s considered quite a catch, as you might imagine.”</p><p>Again, something in Tokino’s tone keeps me off guard. It almost feels like he’s accusing me of trying to attract the attention of some old man! I’m offended and can’t help it now.</p><p>“What’s with that look?” Tokino chuckles. “You wouldn’t be the <em>first</em> to consider it. There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of wealth. Could make a cat’s life quite comfortable.”</p><p>“As <em>if</em>! I am coming from Ransen Abbey! That sort of thought has <em>never</em> crossed my mind! It would be unseemly, especially if he’s my employer.”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t write him off so quickly. There was a single mating season, not long after I started…”</p><p>“Please!” I hold up my hand. I’m afraid he’s going to tell me he slept with the master of this house, and I certainly don’t want to know these details! “I don’t want to know!”</p><p>“Cute, you’re a jealous little thing!”</p><p>“What?! <em>No</em>!”</p><p>“Perhaps you haven’t had your first season?”</p><p>When I blush and look down at my hands, now fisted in my lap, Tokino laughs loudly.</p><p>“Oh, he’s going to <em>love</em> you! Such an innocent reaction and such an adorable little response!”</p><p>“Please,” I say again, resisting the urge to put my hands over my ears.</p><p>“I’m just saying—he is as generous with his lovemaking as he is with his money.”</p><p>Even my ears light up with heat at his comment. <em>Lovemaking</em>?! What kind of conversation <em>is</em> this?!</p><p>“I’m sorry it was only that single season,” Tokino continues, laughing lightly. “Come, come. Monasteries aren't known for their ability to stick to chastity. We <em>all</em> know the local abbot usually has the most voracious appetite…”</p><p>“Please!” I insist, this time meeting his gaze. I was punished for just touching another student with my nose! I can’t imagine what would have been done to me for touching him with my hand or… <em>that</em> part of my body! Plus, how is this an appropriate conversation? I just met this cat!</p><p>“Don’t be so uptight. If you let yourself be riled this quickly, you’ll never be able to handle the kittens,” Tokino says, his tone a little smug. Again, despite that tone, he is kind—he sounds kind—not like he is mocking me or my ways. “Relax. The entire clan will adore you.”</p><p>Part of me does wonder how on earth a single male cat could be saddled with three wards if they aren't his own children. Perhaps they are his nephews or some less fortunate relation. But I’m sure I don’t want to ask Tokino. So I just admire the beautiful house as we pull up.</p><p>Tokino jumps down immediately and walks over to my side of the carriage, handing me down the steps carefully and sweeping me off my feet for the last one.</p><p>“Let me grab your belongings.”</p><p>I wait patiently, looking at the quiet, glowing house—unable to contain my awe at its beauty. I cannot believe I get to live here! I am really shocked—surprised at my luck. There must be something unpleasant awaiting me, I think. I never have this kind of fortune.</p><p>Tokino offers me his arm as we head to the steps, and I assume his proffered arm is just a Setsuran custom. I take it graciously, and he leads me up the steps and into the house. I barely notice that another cat leads the horse and carriage to the back of the house to a stable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Konoe is introduced to the Admiral's mansion and is blown away by the luxury. He spends his first night there.</p><p>Triggers: non-con touching, awkward flirting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house is luxurious and spacious—a crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling, lit not by candlelight but with electricity. It’s a warm, soft, even glow—and it doesn’t frighten me even a little bit. I’ve heard of this before, but in Ransen most homes are lit with candles and oil lamps, heated by fire. The Abbey really only had fire. This house is modern and lovely. A large painting of an all-white cat dressed in a military uniform greets us in the entry. He’s quite handsome—he must be an ancestor, I’d guess—he has striking blue eyes and a serious, almost grim expression.</p><p>When I first enter through the front door and walk through the lobby, a large staircase wraps around either side of the tall room, both sides heading to the second floor. I really don’t feel as though I belong here and I feel shabby and nervous. Now Tokino’s comments about my clothes make sense. The house is quiet—it’s after midnight, after all—so I try to keep my footsteps light on the stairs, following the swaying orange and white striped tail ahead of me.</p><p>“The dining room and kitchen are downstairs in the east wing (that's your left), and the kittens’ schoolroom is in the west,” Tokino says. “The kitchen is open anytime.” He looks over his shoulder at me and adds, “Really, feel free to help yourself to anything in there. You need a little more meat on your bones. You won’t attract the Admiral without filling out a little bit.”</p><p>I scowl and I don’t reply. I don’t have any plans to try to “attract the Admiral.” I’m here to work!</p><p>“Didn’t they feed you at Ransen Abbey?”</p><p>I lower my gaze but this time, I answer, “They did, but we were limited as to how much food we were allowed. The Abbey believes an empty stomach promotes learning.”</p><p>“Well, I hope you don’t subscribe to that ridiculous notion! The Admiral will punish you if he thinks you are depriving his wards of eating their fill. He believes in basic needs being met before anything else.”</p><p>“Of course I wouldn’t! Kittens need both food and rest in abundance.” The Admiral sounds like a gruff man, but at least he has the welfare of his staff and wards in mind.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it. You fit in that category as well, it seems,” Tokino says, throwing a wry smile over his shoulder. How the hell he can tease me about my age is beyond me! He can’t be much older than I am! “Let me show you to your room and you can have the full tour tomorrow.”</p><p>I’m guided to a tall door at the end of the hall—this room is in the back of the mansion, overlooking a backyard which I haven’t seen yet. I assume (and hope) there might be a garden there or even better, a garden that backs up into a forest. That would be ideal, I think.</p><p>When Tokino opens the door to my room, a soft warmth drifts out into the hall. There’s a fireplace, but no fire is lit. Instead, I think there’s a machine bolted to the wall that makes a soft dripping sound. It’s radiating with gentle warmth in the cool evening.</p><p>The room is larger than my entire home in Karou—there’s a huge bed built into the wall in a private corner space, surrounded by a canopy and burgundy curtains. The dark wood floors are covered with lush rugs in burgundy and red, and two comfortable chairs are arranged by the hearth. There are an ornate-looking desk and a chair on the other side as well. I see two doors in addition to the one I’m standing in—and I can’t quite bring myself to enter. It seems too luxurious for a cat like me.</p><p>“Go on,” Tokino urges, giving my shoulders a gentle push. I’m taken aback with how casually this cat has been touching me. Again, I tell myself it's just a regional difference in communication styles. “It’s yours. Make yourself at home.”</p><p>The drapes are drawn on two large windows toward the back of the room, one of which has a small seat built-in. Tokino swings open one of the other doors.</p><p>“Your wardrobe and dressing room,” he says. I peek in as he switches on a light, exposing a huge walk-in closet with a full-length mirror at the back, plus a plush bench to sit and dress. I see a few robes of different weight hanging up and some slippers that will probably be too large for me. A little room just for getting changed? How excessive. Seeing myself in the reflection, I realize I really need to bathe and groom. My fur is a mess.</p><p>“You’ll most likely need house shoes and winter boots in addition to a set of formal attire and then every-day wear. We can discuss it and get what you need tomorrow. You may also need warmer sleepwear—you’re a shorthair breed and it gets cold in autumn. Also, do you ride?”</p><p>“Like, horses?” I’m slight ashamed I have to ask.</p><p>“Of course. It’s a common activity here and you will be expected to take the children out from time to time. It’s easy. I’ll be delighted to teach you. You'll need riding clothes as well.” Another grin from him and a soft brush to my backside make my fur fluff out again. I blush and accidentally make eye contact with him in the mirror.</p><p>He hums softly and then turns toward the other door and opens it.</p><p>“Your private bathing chamber,” he says. I peer in—and not only is there a toilet and sink, but there’s also a large shower and a huge bathtub. It’s fully supplied with towels and bathing supplies. “Please feel free to use it. I’m having the valet bring up a light meal for you, as well.”</p><p>I walk into the bathroom for a moment, unable to believe my eyes.</p><p>“Oh yeah, in the cabinet here, you will find some ointment to treat those stripes on your hands. I’m more than happy to help. There are others, aren’t there?” Again, he brushes his fingers against my ass, and I flinch slightly. I wonder—did I flinch earlier? How can he tell?</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Really, I don’t mind at all. I am good at treating sore and bruised skin.”</p><p>“That’s really all right, thank you,” I insist. I’m still blown away by all this luxury, distracted enough to be able to ignore his comments. “This is really…”</p><p>“What? Not to your liking?” Tokino is looking at me, a soft smirk on his face.</p><p>“Oh—no! Not at all! It’s just… it’s too much!” I exclaim.</p><p>“It’s how the Admiral treats all his employees. You should take advantage—even if it doesn’t work out with the kittens.”</p><p>This is the second time he’s mentioned the tutor being a position that’s hard to fill.</p><p>“Why is it that the children have gone through so many tutors?” I ask. “Is the Admiral very demanding?” I’m a little afraid of him already and I haven’t even met him yet.</p><p>“I don’t believe it has anything to do with him. From what I’ve seen, the children tend to be pranksters and they wear their tutors down with their antics. They don’t know you’re arriving today, but tomorrow, I’d check under my sheets before climbing into bed.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well, someone might be waiting for you,” Tokino says.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Yes, the last tutor had his fill of toads from the garden. He couldn’t stand them! As soon as the oldest discovered his fear, he and the kittens would bring them in by the bucket, hiding them in bed and bathing chamber.”</p><p>I am a little appalled—and also, I find it a little amusing.</p><p>“He left because of a few frogs?”</p><p>Tokino laughs.</p><p>“In your case, I’d be more concerned about Noiz, the oldest. He will probably find you quite compelling and has no compunction about keeping his feelings hidden.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“He may sneak under your covers and wait for you. Or hell, it might even be <em>me</em>.” He says these words in a low tone, close to a whisper.</p><p>I’m offended—I think—but part of me is also just a tiny bit flattered that this cat is paying me so much attention. It’s uncomfortable and flustering, but still. I can’t say I hate it.</p><p>“If you have a sense of humor, you’ll do just fine.” He gives me another bright smile.</p><p>There’s a soft knock at the door, and a uniformed valet with dark brown hair and fur is standing there holding a tray. He’s as tall as Tokino. I wonder if it’s a local thing—all these tall cats.</p><p>“Ah, yes. Your dinner.” Tokino ushers him inside, and the valet rushes in, sets down the tray, and leaves quickly.</p><p>“Um, thank you?” I call out after him.</p><p>“Don’t worry about him. You’ll meet the staff tomorrow. Now,” Tokino stretches his arms up overhead and flicks his tail, “As much as I hate to leave you, I should let you eat and bathe and sleep. At least the <em>first</em> night you’re here, anyway.” He laughs softly at his own insinuation, and I don’t respond even a little. “Don’t hesitate to use the bell if you need anything at all.”</p><p>He indicates a small lever at the side of the bed. A bell? To call someone to my room? How weird.</p><p>“Thank you,” I say, bowing my head. “I’m glad to be here.”</p><p>“I’m glad to have you,” Tokino grins, touches my nose gently, making me blink in surprise. Then he waves casually and heads out of the room, closing the door behind him with a flourish.</p><p>What a kind cat, I think, even if he is a little touchy. First, I am distracted by the smell of the food on the tray waiting for me by the fireplace. I look—and I see a large bowl of stewed vegetables and meat (my gods—the Admiral has enough money here to provide his servants with meat?!), a few thick slices of buttered bread, and some fresh fruit for dessert. There’s also a small glass and a pitcher of something like ale, I discover, but it’s sweet and it makes me relaxed.</p><p>The food really hits the spot—even a simple meal like this is so much better than what the Abbey had to offer. And Tokino called this a light meal—and I’m comfortably full when I finish the plate. I leave it on the table and then head to the bathing room. I had to share the ice-cold water at the Abbey in a room crowded with other students, so I’m thrilled and amazed to have this kind of privacy.</p><p>And that’s right—there is running <em>hot</em> water! Now it makes sense to have so many houses switching to gas and electric! It is amazingly comforting to stand under the hot shower and soap up my fur and hair. There’s even special soap, called shampoo, for my hair and fur—and conditioner, too. I read the instructions carefully and am delighted to be able to comb my claws through my hair, even after the conditioner is rinsed.</p><p>I’m tempted to soak in the bath, but I’m tired from my journey. I know Tokino said the kittens will sleep late, but I don’t know how late that is. So instead, I dress in my light sleepwear and climb into bed.</p><p>The bed is easily big enough for three cats my size, and I’m thrilled with the soft mattress and luxurious sheets. It is almost tempting enough for me to sleep naked—but that would be immodest. However, with my pajama bottoms being as warm as they are, I end up stripping them off and leaving them at the foot of the bed, sleeping in my top and underwear only. The cool sateen feels wonderful on my legs.</p><p>It’s a little strange, sleeping in a strange place. It helps that I didn’t sleep well on the train last night. So I groom carefully—making sure my fur is neat and tidy—and fall asleep as soon as my scent sinks in all around me.</p><hr/><p>I wake up to a bright morning—rays of the moon of light stream in through the curtains. I climb out of bed and walk to the window, opening the curtain all of the way. Outside is gorgeous—the garden is lush and green. There are more roses than I can count as well as a hedge maze that backs up against a deep green forest—very unlike the forest in either Karou or Ransen. I can hardly believe it!</p><p>The sky is clear blue, dotted with clouds, and I throw open my window while still in my pajama top and underwear. I lean out—and it doesn’t occur to me that what I’m doing might be immodest. The mansion appears to be shaped like a U, and I’m at the bottom of it, and I might be seen through the windows on the sides of the mansion. But I’m too excited to care, taking a deep breath of fresh country air—like I have missed so much while in Ransen.</p><p>The wind feels warm and fresh on my face, and I notice even the birds sound different from my home or in Ransen. I wonder what sort of magic I might discover in the forest out there.</p><p>After spending a little time in the fresh air, I head back inside and wash my face and fix my hair, then get dressed. I put away my few belongings in the wardrobe and use it to dress. It’s a huge waste of space, but I have to admit it’s kind of nice to have a specific place to put on my clothes. Then, I make up my bed and head out, looking for the kitchen. I wouldn’t mind a little tea to start the day.</p><p>I find the kitchen bustling with a few servants—I recognize the one who brought me my food last night—and all three look up when I poke my head in.</p><p>“Oh, good morning, sir. I hope you slept well.”</p><p>I nod.</p><p>“I did. Thank you. I was wondering if I could make some tea.”</p><p>“Please, sir, head to the dining room. Meals are served in there.”</p><p>“I should eat in the dining room?” I feel slightly shabby. I know I am an employee here, so it seems strange to be eating in a formal dining area. Maybe this is only because the Admiral is away?</p><p>“Yes. It’s the door just across the hall.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I reply, a little nervous, but I head to the dining room.</p><p>Gorgeous light fills this room, too. It’s spacious with a long table and a buffet set up along one wall. Tokino is sitting at the table, reading the paper and lounging with a plate of food and to me, he looks like he owns this palace. Isn’t he an employee like me? He sure is comfortable here.</p><p>“Good morning, kitten,” he purrs softly. He actually stands up when I walk in. I’m surprised by this mannerism, and I’m not sure I’m comfortable with it. It feels too formal and it draws all this attention to myself.</p><p>“Good morning—and please don’t let me disturb you.”</p><p>“Not at all. It will be nice to have a rational young person with whom to converse.” He watches me pour a cup of tea and bring it to the table. Before I sit down—and he is still standing—he adds, “You aren’t going to have anything else? The pastries are made here and the pastry chef is a genius.”</p><p>“Oh, um…”</p><p>“You really should eat something. You’re so small. And trust me, you’ll need the energy to deal with the children. They haven’t been told you’ve arrived yet and they are still sleeping.”</p><p>Just to make him leave me alone, I put a pastry on a plate and scoop a little fruit next to it and bring it to my seat. The small tart is almost too pretty to eat, but it looks like a puff pastry with kuim in the center. There are freshly sliced kuims in the fruit salad as well—and they are delicious. I wonder if the produce is fresher here than in Ransen. It tastes wonderful!</p><p>I prepare my tea with cream and sugar, relieved that Tokino has returned to his seat, but I notice he hasn’t gone back to reading his paper.</p><p>“Can you tell me about the children?” I ask, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He is watching me eat.</p><p>“Noiz is the oldest—he will be seventeen this year. He is quick and he won’t listen to anyone except the Admiral, whom he respects. I suspect he will give you a hard time, but I think he will like you. Maybe more than you expect.”</p><p>Not for the first time, I wonder if the Admiral is the children’s father—his illegitimate children if he isn’t married. However that seems like a rude question, so I don’t ask. I’ve never taught any children at all, and teaching one so close to my age is slightly intimidating.</p><p>“And then there are twins?”</p><p>“Yes. Aoba and Sei. Both are sweet kittens but quite mischievous. Don’t let them rile you and make sure you show them who is boss.”</p><p>I nod.</p><p>“They also respect the Admiral?”</p><p>“Well, he keeps all of them in line when he is home.”</p><p>I wonder exactly what that means, but I stay silent for now.</p><p>“In fact, the Admiral runs quite a tight ship here—when he is home. When he is away, though, much of the discipline flies right out the window. There’s always a period of adjustment when he returns.”</p><p>“He is due back this week?” I’m getting more worried about meeting this Admiral.</p><p>Tokino nods.</p><p>“I’ll have to make sure to end all my affairs before he returns,” he says with a grin. “Of course, he expects his staff to have lives outside of work, but he’d prefer they not keep their lovers in the house with his young wards around. At least, not without a formal engagement or ceremony. I’d hate to have to explain myself to him.”</p><p>Again, Tokino is mentioning his lovers to me. It seems like a strange conversation to have with someone you’ve only just met—especially since he knows I’ve been living in an abbey that practices celibacy to an extreme degree.</p><p>“He has expectations as to his wards’ lessons?”</p><p>“He does, and I’m sure he will explain them when he returns. He wasn’t expecting to lose the last tutor so soon, but as soon as he heard you were coming, he made special arrangements for leave.”</p><p>“I hope it wasn’t an inconvenience,” I say.</p><p>“Oh, he’s the admiral. He can do as he likes. But I should warn you, the children aren’t expecting him anytime soon.”</p><p>“Should I mention it to them?”</p><p>“You could, but it might just make them play as many pranks on you as possible before he returns, so I don’t know that it would do you any good. The last tutor left notes as to where each child was in lessons. I’ll show you to the schoolroom after this.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I reply, taking another bite of the delicious pastry. It’s decadent and wonderful. I’ve already finished the fruit. I could really get used to eating like this every day!</p><p>“Also, I’ve asked for the tailor to come around two o’clock. He will take your measurements and prepare your wardrobe. Hopefully, you will have something suitable before the Admiral returns.”</p><p>I lower my ears.</p><p>“I’m sorry to be an inconvenience. I really don’t have anything else—”</p><p>“Not at all. It’s just the Admiral prefers a proper dress code in the dining room and public areas, and he will supply whatever you need. When he is at home, he may expect regular updates from you on the kittens. He was actively involved with the previous tutors, insisting they run as tight of a ship as he does.”</p><p>Again, I wonder what Tokino means by running a tight ship, as far as discipline is concerned. I’m not a fan of corporal punishment. I prefer a system of rewards to negative punishment. As I think about this, I figure I should just ask.</p><p>“I prefer a system of positive feedback and rewards over punishment. Will this be a problem?”</p><p>Tokino’s ears perk up.</p><p>“Well, we’ve never had a tutor here like that. I’d suggest trying your method first before the Admiral returns. If you can produce results equal or better than he is expecting, he’s nothing if not practical.”</p><p>“When you say discipline…” I look up at Tokino. “What exactly do you mean?”</p><p>“Corporal punishment, of course. The Admiral is very fair, but his expectations are high and he is strict. One of the reasons the kittens respect him so much is that he does exactly what he says he will, no matter the circumstances, and his expectations are always clear in advance. He doesn’t fly into a rage—at least, I’ve never seen him do this—but he does have high expectations of his wards. As well as his staff.”</p><p>I look up when I hear the comment about his staff. His eyebrows are lifted slightly.</p><p>“Like me, you mean?”</p><p>“Certainly he will let you know what he expects, but yes, he will discipline you if you fail to meet them.”</p><p>My fur bristles slightly. Of course, I’m no stranger to corporal punishment, but I was really hoping to get away from the abuse I have been suffering weekly (or more) at the Abbey. Even if I did follow all the rules, someone there would always find fault in my behavior or attitude—and I’d end up whipped or birched or strapped—usually publicly and in a humiliating way. I think several instructors enjoyed seeing me punished so much that they would purposely arrange some task for me to fail—even if I didn’t manage it myself.</p><p>“What’s with that look? He’s punished me in the past as well—for keeping a lover in the house. He didn’t approve. He made it clear that keeping a lover was fine, but not under his roof or around the children.”</p><p>My ears twitch. I feel terribly uncomfortable when the image of this auburn-haired cat making love to another cat pops into my head. Is it my imagination or is he obsessed with sex? It’s odd. I also strangely feel uncomfortable with the image of Tokino suffering from a whipping.</p><p>“He, um, doesn’t bring his own suitors home?”</p><p>“He is the master of his domain,” Tokino says neutrally. “He can do as he likes. But he does try to be subtle about it—keeping his affairs away from the children, especially Noiz.”</p><p>“I see.” I’m not sure I care to hear about some old military man’s lovers. (He must be old if his son is almost 17! In his thirties, at least, possibly older if he's an admiral.) I <em>certainly</em> don’t want to witness it for myself.</p><p>“As I said, he’s stern and strict but very fair. He believes his ways are the most efficient, and it often takes some convincing to change them or accept another.”</p><p>That makes me slightly uncomfortable, but I am willing to rise to the challenge.</p><p>“Will you show me the schoolroom?”</p><p>“Of course. Please,” he says, pulling out my chair for me. Again, I feel slightly uncomfortable with his attention.</p><p>We walk down the hall back to the lobby to the opposite wing of the mansion. The schoolroom is next to the largest library I have ever seen—it’s wall-to-wall books, brightly lit, comfortably decorated—and I’m thrilled to see it.</p><p>“Oh!” I can’t help exclaiming. “What a wonderful collection!”</p><p>“Feel free to use it as you like. The Admiral encourages reading for all the staff. He even saw to it that the kitchen staff has learned to read, and anyone is allowed in here.”</p><p>Tokino continues walking. Just across the hall from the schoolroom is a large set of double-doors.</p><p>“This is the Admiral’s office—his sanctuary. Do not intrude here unless you are specifically requested to join him. Just some advice—it’s almost <em>never</em> a good thing when you’re called into his office. You should be prepared for correction.” Tokino lifts an eyebrow and looks at me directly. “Now, the schoolroom.”</p><p>“Ah, thank you.” I push the image of physical punishment out of my mind once again.</p><p>It’s beautifully lit, the windows large and gorgeous, plus three student desks and chairs plus a teacher’s desk in front of a chalkboard. I head to the teacher’s desk and there are several books laid open, marked with lots of notes and bookmarks.</p><p>I take one of the books and have a seat in the window—there’s a comfortable padded ledge, and the light is perfect. I start with math—and I notice three bookmarks labeled “Noiz,” “Aoba,” and “Sei.”</p><p>It looks like Noiz is quite advanced, and Aoba is trailing behind Sei by a few lessons. I’d like him to catch up, so I start with what he is working on and read his notes.</p><p>There is also a folder of math assignments—and it almost appears that there are six wards here instead of three. It looks as though a few assignments are extremely neat and tidy and well-thought-out, and most of the others are sloppy and careless, even when they are correct.</p><p>I’m not sure what to think about that. Perhaps his wards do their best when the Admiral is at home and slack off when he isn’t? I wonder how I might encourage neater work in his absence.</p><p>I’ve read through an entire section when I look up and notice Tokino is still standing there.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” I say, startled. I was sure he had left for work. “I didn’t realize you were still here. Do you need something from me?”</p><p>“I do,” Tokino says, leaning against the doorframe. “But I don’t think it’s something you can give me right at the moment. So I am just fantasizing about it instead.”</p><p>There’s something soft and sultry in his voice, and it takes me by surprise. The Abbey heavily discouraged fraternization between its students, and that was one of the reasons Karou greetings were not allowed. We were not permitted to touch other students. Even so, I recognize the tone in Tokino’s voice. And he is certainly attractive. But I couldn’t possibly imagine letting him touch me. Or kiss me. Or…</p><p>Well, maybe I <em>can</em> imagine both and more, and it isn’t at all unpleasant. However, he is a coworker, and I’ve just heard that the Admiral is strict about having relations under his roof. I’m certainly not about to break that rule, even if he isn’t at home.</p><p>“Didn’t you just tell me you were recently scolded for having, well, been discovered with your lover?”</p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t ‘scolded,’” Tokino corrects me. “I was physically reprimanded.” He sounds almost proud.</p><p>“Why would you think I’d misbehave deliberately, knowing the consequences?”</p><p>“Well, aren’t you a <em>little</em> curious? And doesn’t it make it more exciting, you know, taking a risk?” A sly smile quirks up the corners of his lips, and I notice his eyes sparkle when he smiles.</p><p>I feel my ears blushing.</p><p>“Please. I need to finish this reading before the children arrive.”</p><p>“Have it your way. Just know when you change your mind…”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>!” I look back at down at the papers in my lap, ignoring my hot ears and cheeks. I hope if I ignore him, he will eventually get the point and go away. He does, eventually. I hope he doesn’t treat me like this in front of my students!</p><p>I manage to get through all the subjects before the children arrive. I look up when I hear a gong—and according to the clock, it’s already noon. That must be the lunch bell. I’m shocked that so much time has passed and I haven’t even seen <em>one</em> of the children I’m supposed to be teaching. I close the books and stack them neatly on the desk, along with my own notes, and then head back to the dining room. Perhaps I will meet my charges there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Konoe meets his first student, Noiz. It doesn't go as he expects.</p><p>Trigger: intimidation, non-con groping and kissing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before I enter the dining room, a tall cat with blond hair and fur meets me in the hallway just past the lobby. He is dressed in fine clothing while still being informal. His hair and fur are short and spiky and his eyes are sharp green.</p><p>“Ah. You must be the new tutor.” His voice is low and laced with a soft purr, and I don’t miss the obvious disrespectful smirk on his lips—and my gods, is that a <em>piercing</em>? His ears are covered with metal studs and his nose and lip are pierced as well. Also, he’s taller than me—but perhaps this <em>is</em> one of my charges? I try to reserve judgment for now and I give him my brightest smile and extend my hand in a friendly greeting.</p><p>“Nice to meet you. I’m Konoe. You must be—uwaa!”</p><p>I am unable to finish my greeting when the cat in front of me takes my hand and roughly pulls my body out of the hallway into the closest room. It looks like a study, but I don't really get a chance to survey my surroundings. Before I realize what is happening, the blond cat has pushed me up against the wall. He slams one of his fists over my head and he’s pinned both my hands in front of me, making my ears flatten and my fur fluff out.</p><p>“Just a second—” I protest, but he approaches me very closely, lowering his face to mine. His lime green eyes glare down at me almost in anger—and he has long pale lashes. He’s shockingly good-looking—like the rest of the cats I’ve met in this region. A thought floats through my mind about the genetic attractiveness of Setsuran cats. I never realized they were such a handsome breed. Even his piercings add to his attraction and I find myself quite flustered.</p><p>Plus, at the moment, his body is pressed up close to mine and I blush when I realize my lower body is responding to him.</p><p>“Hmm. Interesting. Pink ears. You’re so soft compared to the others.”</p><p>Soft? I narrow my eyes and glare up at him.</p><p>“Let go.” I keep my voice even and firm.</p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p>“Get your hands off me,” I repeat in a growl.</p><p>“Ooooh, scary eyes. It sounds like you mean it. Except that your body has a different idea. It seems to be <em>enjoying</em> my little greeting.”</p><p>A burst of anger shoots through my chest and instead of confronting him head-on as he expects, I slip out of his grasp, moving quickly under his lanky arms. I’m small and fast, and while I may find him attractive, he is my <em>student</em>!</p><p>“Don’t you know to treat your tutor with <em>respect</em>?!” I snap.</p><p>While I have surprised him with my quick movement, he leisurely leans against the wall, close to the door blocking my escape—almost as if he’s showing me he <em>intended</em> to let me go.</p><p>“Not when they’re as cute as you. <em>Sir.</em>” He leans forward and grabs my chin, pointing my face up to meet his eyes. “You have huge ears—like a bunny.”</p><p>“Fuck you!” I shout in response, losing all self-control before I can bite back the insult. I regret it instantly—I’m supposed to be a professional here and I am letting my temper get carried away!</p><p>Noiz’s ears flatten and he smiles even wider. He actually laughs out loud.</p><p>“You’re fun. <em>Sir.</em>”</p><p>I take two steps back to escape his reach and put my hands on my hips.</p><p>“Look, I'm sorry. I wanted our first meeting to go a little differently. I’m here to help you with your studies.” I try to remain calm—friendly, even—but I am struggling with keeping my voice calm. I cannot <em>imagine</em> being treated this way, and I wonder if the tutors who came before me also had to deal with these advances.</p><p>“There is one <em>particular</em> subject I’d really enjoy learning from you, <em>sir</em>,” Noiz murmurs.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> The way he is adding "sir" to the end of his sentences is really annoying!</span></p><p>And once again, I’m taken aback by his tone. I have little to no sexual experience (just my own and even with that, privacy has been limited over the past several years at the Abbey), but I do remember a few fellow students who would use this same tone with me. Just because I’m small and have big ears—and wide hips (or a “nice ass” as they’d say), I guess, according to them—does <em>not</em> make me a target. And I <em>refuse</em> to let this kid get the better of me! It’s a bad precedent for my first day!</p><p>“Watch your tone,” I growl back at him. My fur bristles fully and his ears perk up. I can’t help noticing his pupils going wide and dark at my response. At first, I think it’s a fear response and that pleases me, but when his eyes narrow and a smirk appears on his lips, I realize it’s definitely arousal. He is really hard to read!</p><p>“Hmm. You’re interesting. I think we’re going to get along great,” he says casually. “Since the Admiral is away, perhaps this would be the perfect time to get to know you a little more… intimately. <em>Sir</em>.”</p><p>He moves extremely fast—almost too fast for my eyes to keep up with him—and I find myself pressed up against the wall again, his lips lowered to mine and kissing me. I’m so shocked that all I can do is wonder about the metal piercings that have caught on my lips and then, something metal clanks against my teeth. His tongue? Is his <em>tongue</em> pierced? I’ve never heard of such a thing!</p><p>Worse, my body is responding and I’m failing to resist his advances, as much as my rational brain feels like I need to. The kiss actually feels good—and a purr spills unexpectedly from my mouth. It’s slightly frightening, though—since despite my struggle I am unable to get out of his hold.</p><p>Then, he moves his tongue from my mouth and licks and nips my jaw up to my ear, where he actually bites me. <em>He</em> <em>is biting me.</em> That startles me out of my reverie and I start to struggle again.</p><p>“I don’t mind at all if you resist a little. It can be exciting, you know?” He whispers softly directly into my ear, following his words with his tongue, which squishes around loudly and uncomfortably. I’ve never had someone lick me like this and I find it distracting and weird. My body seems pleased, though, since I feel the blood rushing to my hips and pooling in my waist.</p><p>Then, one of his hands—the one not currently pinning mine against my body, reaches down to the front of my pants and brushes over my erection. His claws make a scraping noise against the fabric of my trousers, and I gasp—again, unable to stop it before it happens—and I’m shocked by my response even more than I am with the invasive touch. The blond cat chuckles low in my ear.</p><p>“You <em>like</em> it, don’t you?”</p><p>“Get your hands off of me!” I shout—hoping that I will call someone into the room. It’s lunchtime and I’m yelling loud enough so I’m sure to attract some attention. “Release me!”</p><p>“But you’re even cuter all riled up!”</p><p>“Noiz!” I’m filled with relief when Tokino appears in the doorway. Then, it occurs to me that this blond cat had the gall to attack me just before lunch—knowing other people would be around to hear me <em>and</em> he left the door to the study open. He isn’t trying to hide his actions! “Let him go!”</p><p>I’m ashamed to need another cat’s help to get out of this situation, but I can’t really do anything about it. The blond cat—Noiz, Tokino called him—is most definitely the oldest of the Admiral’s wards. And now I will have to figure out how to deal with him on a daily basis.</p><p>Noiz glances over his shoulder at Tokino.</p><p>“We’re just having a little fun before lunch. I’m just getting to know him a little.”</p><p>“His bristled fur and shouting doesn’t indicate disinterest to you?!” Tokino snaps, walking into the room. His fur is bristles and his tail swishes back and forth threateningly. “Perhaps you should pick on someone your own size.”</p><p>Noiz laughs out loud—it’s a gruff noise that sounds very unpracticed.</p><p>“Is this you, offering yourself to me? Huh. Interesting.”</p><p>Tokino responds wordlessly, a threatening growl rumbling in his chest. It scares me a little.</p><p>“I guess you’re going to tattle on me when <em>he</em> gets back,” Noiz says, and he suddenly lets my hands go. He also moves his hand away from my crotch, thankfully—and my face is red and hot. “Although…” Turning back toward me (and I'm just trying not to cower before him), he continues, “Some things might be <em>worth</em> the punishment.”</p><p>“Shut up. Make him feel welcome, for Ribika’s sake,” Tokino huffs, his fur flattening slowly.</p><p>“What do you think I was doing? I mean, if <em>that</em> wasn’t a warm welcome, I don’t know what is,” Noiz mutters.</p><p>But he turns around after that and heads into the hall, leaving me blushing and flustered in the study.</p><p>“Excuse him,” Tokino says. “He’s always like this.”</p><p><em>Ribika</em>! I can’t believe this. I have no idea how to deal with a student who wants to harass me the moment he lays eyes on me! How the hell did the Abbott think this would be a suitable post for me?</p><p>Worse, I don’t think I entirely disliked it. Something feels different with my body. I’m still hot and aroused—and Tokino definitely notices. His eyes are glued to the bulge in my pants.</p><p>“You really <em>are</em> sensitive. It would serve you to curtail your response a little. You're only going to encourage him.”</p><p>Flattening my ears, I growl low in my throat. It’s not like I can suppress my body’s natural instincts! It’s only natural to respond when I’m touched so suddenly. And I didn't ask for any of this!</p><p>“Oh, don’t make that face! He <em>always</em> starts out like this. I knew you’d be his type but who knew how much your type you’d be.”</p><p>“What?!” I hiss softly. What kind of house <em>is</em> this? “Does he treat all of his tutors this way?”</p><p>“Nope. He usually just scares the shit out of them right off the bat. It looks like he actually <em>likes </em>you. Could be a good thing, assuming you don’t hit it off with the Admiral. Though I can imagine you'll be his type as well.”</p><p>What the actual fuck?! I swallow thickly and take a deep breath, trying not to lose my temper.</p><p>“I’m here to <em>teach</em>,” I say—mostly to assure and remind myself.</p><p>“So you say. You can keep saying that if it makes you feel better. But tell me, why would a young, inexperienced student from Ransen Abbey be assigned to a place like this? You haven’t even finished your <em>own</em> education, have you?”</p><p>I glare at him. How did he know? He certainly can’t have the same education as me! My ears are flat against my skull.</p><p>“Well, it’s obvious. You showed up here with the remnants of a harsh caning on your palms. I can only <em>guess</em> that isn’t the <em>only</em> place you were punished.” Tokino lifts his eyebrows and the corner of his mouth and glances at my tail. “I mean, if it were up to me, I wouldn’t cane your <em>hands</em>.”</p><p>I’m completely blown away by his comment. He’s obviously talking about my ass—and I feel offended (and maybe a little flattered). But I’m unused to having people talk about me in any way that feels like I might be attractive, so I don’t know how to handle it. Fortunately, he gestures toward the door.</p><p>“Lunch is served.”</p><p>He is much lankier than I remember because as I pass him in the doorway, he pinches the fleshiest part of my ass as I walk by. I let out a surprised yelp and hiss, and he gives a little wave in response and follows me into the hall. He grabs my tail, too—brushing the fur at the hooked tip, and I yank it away from him quickly.</p><p>Maybe I have been approaching this all wrong. Maybe I was sent here for some other purpose—and yes, I <em>have</em> resisted unwanted sexual advances before. But I believe in my heart I’m here to teach these children and continue on with my purpose as a Sanga—and hopefully offer this household some much-needed peace with my music.</p><p>I fix my clothes and flatten my fur with my fingers before I push open the door to the dining room. When I enter, I meet Noiz's gaze right away.</p><p>“Let’s try this again,” I say, keeping my voice even and glaring harshly at my new blonde student. “My name is Konoe, and I’m here to tutor you.”</p><p>“Noiz,” the blond cat smiles, showing me all his teeth. It’s more of a leer than a smile.</p><p>“If you think I’m here for anything <em>other</em> than teaching your lessons, you’re sorely mistaken.” It’s best to just get this all out on the table.</p><p>“I can’t wait to learn anything and <em>everything</em> you have to teach,” Noiz says, an eyebrow raised. He pulls a chair out for me and gestures with his hand for me to take a seat—and I hesitate before sitting down. I’m a little nervous he’s going to grope me again.</p><p>I’m the <em>teacher</em> here. I have to get this right! So bravely, I take the offered chair, protecting my tail by coiling it up at my lower back, and I allow him to push my chair in as I sit down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally an update! (More writer's block--more and more. Lovely.)</p><p>Konoe meets the tailor, who throws his worldview out of whack and then meets his two younger charges. They give him a run for his money.</p><p>Unwelcome touching, non-con groping, and forced stripping. (Yeah, Aoba and Sei can scrap.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To my surprise, lunch with Noiz and Tokino goes normally for the rest of the hour. I keep waiting for the two younger wards to enter, but they do not join us. Finally, when I’ve finished the delicious dessert—some icy sorbet made with fresh fruit—I look up and address both other cats in the room.</p><p>“The twins? Where are the other two wards? They haven’t had lunch and I haven’t met them yet.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s perfectly normal when the Admiral is away,” Tokino says. He reaches across the table and places his hand over the top of mine, giving it a squeeze. It’s an unexpected mannerism, and I’m a little taken aback at its intimacy. “Don’t worry about it. They sleep in and play their own games until tea.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure you’ll meet them before long,” Noiz says, one of his blond eyebrows arched. “They will adore you, too.”</p><p>I look up at that remark and the blond has a slight sneer on his face. I intend to ignore it.</p><p>“What about lessons? We have to get all three of you caught up.” I am, in fact, a little worried that I haven’t done any teaching yet. I can’t stop thinking about Tokino’s description of the Admiral and how stern and strict he is. I do not want to be forced to discipline children in any event. Nor do I wish to find myself on the other end of the Admiral’s wrath, either.</p><p>“No matter,” Tokino says, with a wave of his hand. “You have another engagement. The tailor should be here shortly. If you’ve finished, why not come with me?”</p><p>Standing up, I follow Tokino out of the room. He made me slightly uncomfortable yesterday, but nowhere near as uncomfortable as the oldest ward Noiz did earlier. I have to confess I feel relief when the auburn cat leads me to the parlor, a well-lit room decorated in elegant neutral fabrics of ivory and cream, a plush carpet, and artwork of the ocean on the walls. As in every other room, the furniture is rich and expensive-looking, elegant with clean lines, without sacrificing comfort.</p><p>The tailor has already set up his tools and is arranging fabric swatches on the small cream loveseat. The blinds are open, letting in bright daylight, and the stranger looks up at me.</p><p>“Good afternoon,” he says, his voice smooth and even. There’s something strange about how his accent—he doesn’t sound like a tailor to me. He sounds almost regal. “I’m Sebastian, at your service.”</p><p>He is tall and lean with pale skin, black hair and thick, shiny black fur. I haven’t seen an all-black cat before, though I have heard they are common in Kira. But Kirans, I believe, usually have darker skin. Additionally, his eyes are a deep red, pupils narrowed to needles as he takes in my form from the tips of my ears to my toes.</p><p>The look he’s giving me is unnerving. It feels almost predatory, but I know he is just here to make a new wardrobe for me. That in itself is intimidating, I suppose. I don’t like to be reminded of how poor I am. But I am here as a servant, I am a tutor. I need to wear the uniform of the household as requested. It’s part of my assignment.</p><p>“Good afternoon,” I say, and I extend my hand in greeting. “It’s a pleasure. Thank you for coming. My name is Konoe.”</p><p>Instead of returning my handshake, he turns my hand over and, while taking a knee with the smooth, swift movement of a dancer, he kisses the back of it. Again, I’m taken by surprise by the intimacy of the greeting and I shrink back, flinching and flattening my ears, but I’m unable to take my hand away since he is holding it firmly.</p><p>“You will be a lovely subject. You’re much younger than I expected. I look forward to seeing what I might be able to do for you.”</p><p>“Um, er, thank you,” I say, unable to disguise how flustered I am. To complete my embarrassment, I happen to catch both Tokino and Noiz in the corner of my vision. They have entered the room as well. “Ah, Noiz. Perhaps you might get started on the reading assignment I have for you. I’ve left a book out for you in the schoolroom. It’s called—”</p><p>“Oh, I’m fine right here,” Noiz interrupts. He knows I’m flustered and he takes advantage, taking a seat in one of the cozy chairs.</p><p>“And you’ll need my advice, too,” Tokino chimes in. “I’m well aware of the Admiral’s tastes.”</p><p>“Don’t concern yourself with them,” Sebastian assures me, still holding my hand and using that strangely accented voice. He stands up and pulls me over to the fabric samples. “Seeing you in person will really help with the selection of fabric.”</p><p>He is still looking at me—he even takes my chin in his hand and tilts my face up toward him.</p><p>“Golden eyes. Lovely. And your fur, while short, is so plush and nice. Let’s see how we might best accent your assets.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s not necessary,” I say, even as I am pulled up onto the small step stool he has brought with him. There’s a large mirror behind it, and I am turned to face the mirror, letting me see my own reflection and my shabby clothes in full. Compared to the other cats in the room, I look like a disaster. I don’t look like I belong here. “Just the minimum is fine.”</p><p>“Oh, sir, but it isn’t!” Sebastian says, stroking my tail in an overly friendly way. “Surely, you can tell the Admiral has fine, elegant taste just by looking around! He expects <em>all</em> his things to reflect that good taste.”</p><p>Wait a minute. Did that tailor just imply that I am simply one of the Admiral’s <em>things</em>?</p><p>“I’m <em>not</em> one of the Admiral’s things,” I say. Sebastian is holding up a large swatch of fabric in front of my body at chest level. It looks gorgeous—like fine ivory silk—and I have never worn any such finery in my life.</p><p>“I beg to differ,” Sebastian replies, a smug tone in his voice. “You have been contracted here, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Well, yes, but as a tutor—”</p><p>“I’m well aware. And your former residence was the Ransen Abbey?”</p><p>“Yes—”</p><p>“And you have not finished your education yet yourself, have you?”</p><p>My chin jerks up when Sebastian mentions that part. I also see Noiz’s green eyes flash in the reflection and I look away from him quickly. That's the last bit of information one of my charges needs! That I'm not actually qualified to <em>be</em> a tutor!</p><p>“Um, well—”</p><p>“My best guess is that you got into a little <em>trouble</em> at the Abbey. By looking at you—your adorable little shape and sweet face—I can guess <em>exactly</em> what happened, too. Your age, too, is just about right for these sort of romantic escapades—”</p><p>“There was no such thing!” I interrupt, but I immediately notice my cheeks and ears filling with blood. My reflection looks guilty! “I never—”</p><p>“Fine, fine. I didn’t realize you were so shy about it. Needless to say, young romance and the chastity required from the Abbey were certainly not compatible. And surely, this was not your first infringement of the rules,” Sebastian continues calmly, his eyes glancing at my ears.</p><p>“It wasn’t like that!” I say, unable to hide my shame and exasperation. I realize I look really guilty, even though I’m not!</p><p>“Regardless, you were sent here, were you not? I mean, you were deliberately sent away from the Abbey, correct?”</p><p>“I was, but it had nothing to do with—”</p><p>“The finer details don’t matter. You’re the first young tutor to come here. And it’s well-known that the Admiral likes to surround himself with things that are pretty. He must be aware of your situation. And you haven't seen a contract, have you?"</p><p>That's true. I knew nothing about this position and I haven't signed any paperwork. </p><p>"I assumed I was on loan from the Abbey until I might be reinstated..."</p><p>"That is possible, but it's more likely this little purchase was arranged in advance. The Admiral always gets what he wants. I think it's much more likely that you were <em>sold</em> here."</p><p>I don't know what to say to that. I'm horrified. I glance up at Tokino's reflection and can't help noticing that he won't meet my gaze. What on earth is this place? What is my role here?</p><p>"So, now that's out of the way, onto your wardrobe. This certainly won't do, and your new employer/owner will be back at the end of the week. My goal is to help you meet his standard.”</p><p>I’m so flustered I can’t even speak. I'm terribly bothered by this situation. And why won't Tokino look at me? Is there such thing as indentured servants in Sisa? It's <em>barbaric</em>!</p><p>“Oh, I don’t mean to imply that you aren’t already quite fetching. You are, especially with your ears blushing so prettily and so innocently,” Sebastian says, running his claws through the fur on my ears. His fingers feel cold and I flatten them to try to escape his touch. “We just want to class you up a little and make sure you please your new master. So just shut your pretty mouth and let me do my job.”</p><p>A sharp snort of laughter spills out of Noiz, and I see him covering his mouth. He finds this amusing! He's laughing when I just now found out that I might actually not be a free person here! I cannot believe the Abbey would have done something like this without my consent!</p><p>“I just liked to wander in the forest,” I say, my voice slightly shaky. I still look guilty, as though I was expelled from school for having some affair! I have to make an excuse of some kind, and this is the truth! “It was the only way to boost my creativity and leaving the Abbey wasn’t allowed.”</p><p>“Of course, kitten. Whatever you say. I do not judge. Certainly, I’m the <em>last</em> person to judge.” Sebastian gives me a lascivious, knowing smile. It's obvious he doesn't believe me!</p><p>“It’s the truth!” I insist.</p><p>“I already said it's fine. Don’t you worry! Your secrets are safe with me, sweetheart.”</p><p>“But I haven’t done anything!”</p><p>“But you <em>have</em>, haven’t you? You’ve done enough to get yourself expelled from the Abbey!” Sebastian purrs. “Now relax your shoulders a little. I love the ivory on you, but I think we need a little pink in your wardrobe, too. A soft, pastel pink will look so nice and accent your gorgeous skin!”</p><p>I really don’t have any say in what sort of outfit will be made for me and I lose track of all the fine fabrics. Tokino and Noiz add an occasional, embarrassing, “Oooh, that’s nice,” to the soundtrack of this entire ordeal. I wonder if they really need to be present. I’d do much better alone—except that when I look at the tailor, I realize he scares me a little. I bite the inside of my cheek and keep watching his oddly smooth movements.</p><p>The door to the parlor opens slightly. A sliver of bright blue glows just outside the door before it swings open widely. The younger wards walk in and join the party. They have nearly the same face—they are indeed twins—but one has black hair and very dark eyes, and the other has hazel eyes and blue hair.</p><p>“What’s this? A party and we weren’t invited?” The blue-haired kitten asks. He has an enchanting voice—I notice right away. The black-haired kitten doesn’t say anything at first, as though letting his brother speak for him. “I’m Aoba, and this is Sei. Are you the new tutor?”</p><p>I try to smile—and I manage a decent-looking one, despite the stress I’m feeling. The stress of feeling so vulnerable and unsure of my position interferes with my ability to function, but I manage a quick nod.</p><p>“I am. My name is Konoe and I’m glad to be here to help you learn.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Aoba says.</p><p>“You know, Aoba,” Noiz says, “Konoe isn’t being very cooperative with Sebastian. Sebastian is only trying to help him since he’s poor and doesn’t have very good clothes.”</p><p>“Huh. I see. They are kind of shabby,” Aoba admits and Sei nods his head in agreement.</p><p>I’m a little shocked by the rudeness. Where I come from, it’s impolite to discuss the financial status of another cat, especially one less fortunate than yourself. But before I can break in and correct the behavior (because I'm more than a little distracted by the idea that I might actually be an indentured servant here), Noiz continues.</p><p>“He’s shy, too. But really, to get perfect measurements, he really should take off those rags he’s wearing.” My ears flatten again at his remark, but I try to clear my scowl right away. I don’t want to start off on the wrong foot with the children. Obviously, Noiz is trying to rile me.</p><p>“Are you really old enough to be our teacher?” Sei asks, his voice soft.</p><p>“I am, of course, and I’m glad to be here, but this conversation is—”</p><p>“Take off your clothes.” The sudden voice sneaks into my ear—and it takes a minute for me to realize that it was <em>Aoba</em> speaking. There’s something odd and powerful about his voice. Perhaps he is a Sanga?</p><p>However, before I have a chance to consider it, I look up at my reflection, and I am currently unlacing my shirt and pulling it over my head and quickly stripping off my clothes. I’m shocked to see myself doing this—and even worse, I can’t seem to stop. I feel <em>compelled</em> to obey. Tokino is hiding a smile and Noiz is not doing anything to hide his current leer.</p><p>“That is, indeed, a much more effective way to get your measurements,” Sebastian says—and he runs his white gloves over my bare chest and down my waist. I’m currently standing on that stool—a mirror in front of me—horrified, watching myself be groped by a stranger while in my underwear. What the <em>hell</em> just happened?!</p><p>“Now, now, Aoba,” Tokino says. “That’s enough. You don’t want to scare him away on his first day here.”</p><p>"Plus it's likely he will be punished if he tries to leave," Noiz points out.</p><p>“But Sebastian said this is better,” Sei says. His voice is softer than his brother’s, and I happen to glance into the deep dark pools of his eyes. “I think you should stay just like that.”</p><p>Something stabs my chest—some sort of power—and I am unable to move or even cover myself, much less push away Sebastian’s groping hands. What is this?</p><p>“You’re <em>perfect</em>,” Sebastian murmurs. “This won’t take long.”</p><p>I feel tears burning the back of my eyes, and I can’t help noticing both Noiz and Tokino ogling me. It’s happened before—but I could <em>always</em> escape the situation at the Abbey. And all I can think about are Sebastian’s unfounded accusations. I’m <em>no one’s</em> property! I’m my own cat! My face is red and my blush has spread into my chest.</p><p>I drop my gaze, though I’m unable to move anything else. I don’t have to look—I don’t have to watch my own humiliation. I still have the power to move my eyes…</p><p>“Look up,” that odd voice floods my ears again.</p><p>Sure enough, it's that voice that makes me tilt up my chin and meet the gaze of the cats watching me in the mirror. This is <em>intolerable</em>! And worse, I’m unable to speak or protest.</p><p>“Kids, really,” Tokino says. “You should take it easy on him. You don’t want to scare him off before the Admiral comes home, do you? I think he’ll be the most fun you’ve ever had.”</p><p>I don’t like the sound of this, and I do everything I can to control my emotions. I feel tears about to spill, but I will <em>not</em> cry.</p><p>“Oh, he won’t leave,” Noiz says. “Well, he might, but I’m sure Uncle has paid for him in advance. And he does like to get his money’s worth. Even if the kitten tried to run, where would he go? He can’t return to the Abbey, can he?”</p><p>“I suppose he is stuck with us,” Tokino says, his voice even.</p><p>I’m disgusted and horrified and scared—and I think I’m frozen in place like this because of those kittens! They have some sort of strange power over me, and I don’t understand why I can’t move!</p><p>“This does make it easy,” Sebastian says, and I feel his hand running from my crotch down the inseam of my leg. “He can’t even move, except for this little shiver. Poor little kitten.” He grabs my tail and strokes it firmly, making the fur bristle.</p><p>“P-please.” I manage just that single phrase—and both kittens are shocked to hear me speak, their ears perking up.</p><p>“What <em>are</em> you? How did you do that?” Aoba asks.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be able to speak at <em>all</em> when you’re under our power,” Sei says, sounding impressed. "Are you magic?"</p><p>“What are you?” Aoba insists. Then he rephrases the question and that strange voice comes out again. “Tell me what you are.”</p><p>“I’m a Sanga,” I say, my voice soft.</p><p>“A Sanga?” Both twins say at the same time. “You can sing?”</p><p>I nod my head, but I can’t really move otherwise. The kittens suddenly look much younger—much more innocent.</p><p>“W-would you sing to us?” Aoba asks.</p><p>“Don’t ask him to do that right now,” Noiz says sharply. “You guys should go eat your lunch and then go on up to the schoolroom.”</p><p>To my relief, both kittens nod their heads and obey Noiz's instruction. Or they leave, anyway. The moment they have gone, I'm able to relax and I want to get dressed. I don't bother to ask if Sebastian is finished taking measurements.</p><p>"Now, now," he grumbles, stopping my movement. "That's poor manners if you are indeed a piece of the master's property. I'm not quite finished. Don’t let them get to you so easily. You at least have <em>something</em> to use against them. Now, stay nice and relaxed, like this, but straighten your back a little.”</p><p>He is still using the fabric measuring tape to measure my arms, my shoulders, my wrists, from my nape to my tail, and more.</p><p>I’m afraid to ask about the kittens. What are <em>they</em>? If I am a Sanga… what sort of power was <em>that</em>? And how on earth am I going to deal with them? If they can make me obey with a word or a glance… how on earth is this ever going to work?!</p><p>“Don’t look so upset,” Noiz says, his voice low in a growl. “You may need to wear some earplugs for a few weeks, just till they get used to you.”</p><p>“Don’t be so snarky,” Tokino rebukes Noiz. “They were only following your orders and your suggestions when they made him strip.”</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Noiz replies. “It’s not as though you weren’t thinking of it, too.”</p><p>I realize then once more that I am still standing here in my underwear—in the parlor—with three cats I don’t know at all. Shame and embarrassment flood my whole body again.</p><p>“A-are you almost done?” I whisper to Sebastian.</p><p>“Yes, kitten. Thank you. I have everything I need. You did very well. You may get dressed now.”</p><p>I don’t waste any time, quickly pulling on my pants and shirt. I cannot believe how this first day is going.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to get dressed so soon?” Noiz asks, standing up from the chair. My fur bristles out the moment he starts to head in my direction.</p><p>“Don’t <em>touch</em> me!” I snap. I take another breath and control my tone. “Please. Just… um, head to the schoolroom and get started on that reading.”</p><p>Noiz tilts his head to the side for a moment and then complies. Suddenly, I understand the Admiral’s need to use corporal punishment. Though there’s no <em>way</em> I could do that—not to the kittens and certainly not to Noiz. Not even after this! But still, what else can I do? How can I stop this from happening a second time, or worse, every time I ask the children to do anything?!</p><p>“Don’t let them get to you,” Tokino says. He’s still sitting on a chair watching my reflection in the mirror. He didn’t help me, either, and I notice he’s wearing a slightly self-satisfied smirk.</p><p>“Thanks for the friendly advice. And the warning,” I say, unable to control my anger and sitting down on the stool and pulling my boots on.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that,” Tokino says. He stands up and walks up to me while I’m still working with my shoes. He strokes the fur on my ears. “It’s better here than in the dining room when the Admiral is home."</p><p>My fur completely bristled, I'm unable to suppress a small hiss, and I escape out the door. Instead of heading to the schoolroom right away, I walk into the library for a few moments. I try to control my breathing, using the exercises I've learned to help control my song. Breathe in through my nose and hold it, then exhale completely through my mouth. Within five breaths, I've gotten my emotions under better control.</p><p>Hiding out in the library won't help. I have to face them myself. Regardless of exactly what my position here is, I have a job to do. And I'd better do it well. And get it started before the Admiral returns and is disappointed in my efforts. I run my fingers through my hair and straighten my fur and then head to the schoolroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Konoe's first lesson with his wards is less a success than he hopes, at first. But he gets his way in the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling ill at ease as well as physically sick, I head to the schoolroom. I wait for a minute just outside the door, trying to gather my thoughts and emotions before I enter. I don’t have any protection against my young wards. How does the Admiral do it? Will they get bored with me after a time? But until then, how on earth am I going to teach them <em>anything</em>?</p><p>Discouraged, it’s brought to my obvious attention that I am <em>really</em> unqualified for a post like this. Especially since these children have gone through so many tutors before me, I don’t understand how I could possibly do a better job than those who have already tried.</p><p>I have my work cut out for me. Looking over my shoulder, with the hope of something to save me from the situation, I get the courage to push open the door and enter the schoolroom.</p><p>The afternoon light is pleasant in this room. It feels safe and homey, and I try to concentrate on those feelings. All the while, I am thinking, “Let’s try this again.” Sighing softly, I walk to my desk and observe my students.</p><p>Aoba and Sei are in here, at least, but neither one is sitting at their desks. They are both in the back of the room, looking through a pile of books. Noiz is sitting in the window seat with, to my surprise, the book I’d left out for him to read. That's a start, I think.</p><p>“I think the four of us perhaps got off on the wrong foot,” I say. I’m a little annoyed that the kittens haven’t even looked up since I entered the room. “I’d like to try again.”</p><p>No one looks up. No one acknowledges me. I bristle my fur in irritation and I make my voice a little louder. I’m not yelling, just speaking up.</p><p>“I said, ‘I’d like to try again.’ My name is Konoe. I’m originally from Karou. I studied music at Ransen Abbey for three years before I was sent here. Can each of you tell me something about yourselves, please?”</p><p>Again, no response. <em>Fine</em>. I run my fingers through my fur and I get up from my chair and move to the front of the desk. I lean against it, trying to keep my irritation to a minimum. It’s difficult—and proving much more difficult than I originally expected.</p><p>“I’m talking to the three of you.”</p><p>And no response. They are happily ignoring me, though I can hear Aoba and Sei speaking softly between themselves.</p><p>"Listen, I think it would be best for the four of us if we actually got something accomplished before the Admiral returns."</p><p>And nothing. No one looks at me, no one says anything. I take another deep breath and try again.</p><p>“I’m eighteen. So I’m younger than some of your other tutors. I like learning and I love music. I want to teach you what I know.”</p><p>“You don’t know <em>anything</em> Noiz doesn’t already know.” Finally—a response—from Aoba. It’s an impolite and frankly untrue response, but it's a response nevertheless.</p><p>“Well, then. Maybe he could teach me something,” I suggest, keeping my voice friendly. This makes Noiz look up.</p><p>“I am sure I could,” he says.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He has a bit of a smirk on his face, which I choose to ignore.</span></p><p>“Good. And you two? What do you say? Why don’t you sit down at your desks and we can get started with some math exercises?”</p><p>“Why?” Sei asks. “The Admiral isn’t here, so why should we do <em>anything</em> you tell us?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aoba chimes in.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> "You can't tell us what to do."</span></p><p>I pause a moment before replying. Getting angry—or rather, letting my frustration show—won’t help the situation.</p><p>“Well, I had a look at your progress. Wouldn’t it be nice to show the Admiral you’ve improved since he’s been away? It would make him proud, wouldn't it? That's a good a reason as any.”</p><p>Both kittens look up at me. I’m struck once again at Sei’s dark eyes. They are almost magical looking.</p><p>“On one condition,” Aoba says.</p><p>“You have to sing for us once we are finished,” Sei says, keeping steady eye contact.</p><p>“Sure. I can do that.” I'm a little surprised at how quickly I cave in to their demand. It's almost as if I don't have a choice.</p><p>They both get up and walk to their desks. I pull out their math notebooks and books and put them on their desks. I walk over to Aoba’s desk, intending to help him.</p><p>“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather learn what I have to teach you?” Noiz purrs. His voice startles me—he’s still in the window seat, and Aoba’s desk is right at the window.</p><p>I ignore him for now and start going through Aoba’s work with him. I ask him—and Sei—why there is such a difference in the quality of their work from one day to the next.</p><p>“You know, when solving word problems, it helps to write out what you know and what you’re looking for in a neat and orderly fashion. It looks like you both know how to do this, from these pages. But you’ve stopped doing it here.” I flip around in Aoba’s book to show him. “Even your handwriting looks rushed and messy.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, the Admiral isn’t here, so there is no one to reinforce the work,” Sei explains.</p><p>“So… wouldn’t you like to be able to show him what you’ve done while he’s away? That you can do well on your own, too?” I ask.</p><p>“Hmm.” I look up at Aoba. “I guess?”</p><p>“Okay.” We get started on the next problem, and Sei works ahead. I glance at his paper, and he seems to be working out the problem neatly. So it isn’t that they don’t know <em>how</em>. Perhaps they just don't want to make the effort. I'm pleased to see them try.</p><p>“Great,” I say, as I help Aoba work through his problem.</p><p>“But this is nothing like I’ll <em>ever</em> use in real life,” he complains.</p><p>“Well, maybe not this particular problem. But you will need to know how to manage your budget and accounts when you get older and have a household of your own, won’t you?”</p><p>Aoba glances up at me.</p><p>“Tokino does that.”</p><p>“But do you think the Admiral looks over them?”</p><p>“Oh. I suppose he does.”</p><p>“He looks over our work when he’s home, too. It’s how we got the last few tutors fired.”</p><p>“I see,” I say. I’m unable to disguise the nervousness in my tone, so I stop talking for a moment.</p><p>“He didn’t fire them right away, of course,” Aoba continues. “He made sure they got a chance to do their best work for him first. And <em>then</em> he ended up firing them.”</p><p>That sounds even worse. It almost sounds like what Tokino told me. About the physical punishment thing. I hate to think of that. But would he, an Admiral, actually punish a scholar? I suppose it says something about his age, I guess. If any of this is true, I suppose. I know the Royal Navy is strict.</p><p>“Well, I think I’m different than the tutors you’ve had before,” I point out.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re, like, a baby,” Aoba says.</p><p>“I’m not, but I am young.”</p><p>“Just the <em>right</em> age,” Noiz mutters. It’s not helpful.</p><p>“I can just imagine the Admiral will like you. A <em>lot</em>.” That’s Sei.</p><p>“Why do you think that?” I’m a little surprised to hear this. Especially since none of my wards seem to appreciate me in the least.</p><p>“You’re cute and little. You look even littler than you are because your ears are so big." I am slightly offended here because I don't think I have big ears at all. It's these cats who have abnormally small ears. "And you have a nice voice. And it seems Noiz likes the same type of cat that he does. And it’s obvious he likes you,” Aoba says.</p><p>“Well, I’m not sure that’s at all relevant,” I point out. “I’m not here to be someone’s partner.”</p><p>“Oh no? It sounded to me like you might <em>belong</em> here now. I’d guess your job description will change quite a bit if the Admiral is displeased by your performance,” Noiz says. “I wouldn’t mind the change. I need a valet, after all.”</p><p>“That isn’t going to happen,” I insist, keeping my voice calm. “If anything happens that displeases the Admiral, he will send me back to Ransen, and you will get stuck with an old tutor again. Is that what you want?”</p><p>“But didn’t the tailor say the Admiral most likely <em>owns</em> you?” Aoba asks. “Don’t you <em>have</em> to do as he says? If you don't, you'll risk the same punishment as the rest of us.”</p><p>“I <em>want</em> to do as he says, as his <em>employee</em>. That is <em>very</em> different from being someone’s property,” I clarify. “It’s not legal to own other cats in Ransen.”</p><p>“But we aren’t <em>in</em> Ransen,” Sei points out. “This is <em>Setsura</em>. You aren’t familiar with our traditions, are you?”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“And here, slavery and indentured servitude are common,” Noiz says. “How do you think it is that Tokino came to be here?”</p><p>My fur bristles a little.</p><p>“Let’s get to work,” I say. “Let’s save this discussion for social studies.”</p><p>Noiz gets back to reading while Sei and Aoba continue their work. I’m surprised to see Aoba’s progress. He tends to do well on his own—much better than I expected. He’s working at the same level as Sei. Just with a little supervision and some encouragement, he is able to do the work easily. Maybe he just needs more feedback. I’m pleased.</p><p>Once the kittens finish that chapter, Sei says, “Okay. You promised.”</p><p>“Oh, yes. I was going to sing for you.” I walk back to my desk and pick up my lute.</p><p>“Not here,” Aoba says. “I’m sleepy.”</p><p>I look up at both kittens, and Sei’s gaze catches my eye.</p><p>“Let’s go upstairs,” he says, in a soft whispery tone.</p><p>I can’t pull my eyes away, and I stand up, carrying my instrument with me. I realize that I am not in control of my body by the time I’m in the upstairs hallway, following both kittens. It seems Noiz has stayed at his desk.</p><p>“Go into your room,” Aoba says—and his voice resonates strangely in my ears. I don’t really want the kittens to come in with me, but they do. And I obey. His voice makes my body feel light and my head empty.</p><p>“Sit down on your bed. Let us pet your fur,” he continues—and the voice sinks from my ears to my gut. I obey instantly, sitting down on my bed and leaning forward a little so the kitten can pet the fur on my ears.</p><p>“We know the Admiral only brings someone on when he doesn’t have time for us,” Sei says, sitting down next to me on the bed. His voice is kind of sulky.</p><p>“You can’t take his place,” Aoba insists.</p><p>The kittens are talking so quickly—like they are reading each other’s minds. It’s weird and overwhelming. I need to do something about the blue kitten’s voice and make sure I don’t make eye contact with the black kitten. I’m certain now that it’s Aoba’s voice and Sei’s gaze that are the controlling factors, what is making me feel so weird and out of control.</p><p>But my heart lurches painfully in my chest. What are they saying?</p><p>“He’s been out on training exercises so often.”</p><p>“And he’s tired when he comes back.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have time for us anymore.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have energy for us anymore.”</p><p>I feel sorry for both kittens. It sounds like they love the Admiral and are angry at him being away. I grew up an orphan, so I know what it means to be lonely. That being said, I don’t think they should take out their anger and frustration on me. So... how to address this?</p><p>“It sounds like you love your guardian,” I say softly.</p><p>“Yeah, so what?” Aoba’s ears flatten. “How can you even talk? You shouldn’t be able to speak when Sei and I are controlling you.”</p><p>“What do you care?” Sei asks.</p><p>“I’m not here to take his place,” I say. “Until recently, I was a music student at Ransen Abbey. I was asked to come here to lend a hand with your studies. I’m happy to keep you company while he’s gone.” I concentrate on keeping my voice soft.</p><p>“Isn’t Noiz your age?”</p><p>“He probably knows as much as you do.”</p><p>“He’s bigger than you, too.”</p><p>I sigh softly.</p><p>“To be honest, he might. I didn’t really excel in any subject except music,” I admit.</p><p>“How did you get to be a tutor, then?” Aoba asks.</p><p>“Well, it was this or be expelled. And I can’t go back home. I don’t have a home to return to. I don't have any living family.”</p><p>It’s quiet for a moment. A heavy silence hangs in the air for a minute before the blue-haired kitten speaks up again.</p><p>“We can’t go home, either. This is our home now.”</p><p>I nod.</p><p>“I’d like this to become my new home,” I say softly. “I can’t go back to the Abbey or my village. So please, work with me. We can become friends. We can help each other.”</p><p>The kittens are quiet for a moment. I look from one to the other and they are watching me closely.</p><p>“What do you say?” I ask again.</p><p>“Okay,” Aoba says. Sei nods his head.</p><p>I still have to figure out how to handle their weird powers—whatever it entails. I had forgotten for a moment than these are <em>kittens</em>—I will be teaching <em>kittens</em>. They are young and full of hope, easily injured, easily hurt. It touches my heart and I can’t help smiling.</p><p>“Play for us!” Aoba says.</p><p>Again, I can’t say anything or do anything else, so I pick it up and take the lute out of its case. I watch as Sei and Aoba curl up on my bed and snuggle up together. They are really cute. My heart feels soft and squishy for a minute—like something inside is melting—and I realize how much I really don’t mind them being in here with me.</p><p>I have a vague memory of my dad singing to me when I was a small kitten. He would put all his emotions into his song. That’s what I decide to do now. I want to make this place my home. I want to feel like I <em>belong</em> here. I want to teach and care for these kittens. I want to love them and help make this a home, even when the Admiral is away. I want them to rest and be comfortable with me.</p><p>A song spills from my instrument, along with gentle rays of light. And oddly, my skin vibrates pleasantly, goosebumps covering me, radiating out from my spine into my limbs. Light spills from my fingers and into the air.</p><p>My music covers the room—and I suddenly realize I am playing of my own volition. I’m not playing because I was forced to do so by the kittens’ odd power. They are snuggling into my bed, curling up against each other. I see their soft fluffy tails entwine, and they are quiet and still, eyes closed.</p><p>My door creaks open and I look up. Noiz is standing there, looking into my room. I nod my head, and he looks over my shoulder at his brothers in my bed. His face looks a lot softer and a lot younger, his ears fluffed out and perked forward.</p><p>He comes into the room and sits down on a chair, turning it to face me, watching me play.</p><p>I’m only a little embarrassed to make this a public performance. But I enjoy singing, I love playing. And at the Abbey, I wasn’t allowed to sing or play whenever I liked. It’s why I escaped to the forest so often, so I could practice and play to my heart's content. But this weird light is new. I have seen it once or twice before, after spending the night in nature. However, I haven’t been able to make this light on purpose before now. It feels <em>good</em>.</p><p>Soon, I hear the kittens purring softly behind me and I set my instrument down. My arms feel incredibly heavy and my head feels light. My vision blurs slightly and I realize I might be about to lose consciousness. This happened before, the last time I played and this weird light came out of my body. I crouch down on the floor immediately, and Noiz is suddenly by my side.</p><p>“Oy,” he whispers. “You really are a Sanga.”</p><p>He lifts me up and pushes me into bed. I’m <em>exhausted</em> and I shut my eyes, my body curled up against Aoba's back, who softens his body into mine. I’m pretty sure I feel Noiz climbing into bed with us as well, snuggling up behind me, putting his arms around me. I feel his fingers combing through the fur on my tail. It feels nice—even if it’s a little intrusive. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Konoe goes on a walk, gets used to the mansion and the grounds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't remember ever sharing a bed with another cat. That's my first thought upon awakening. I'm warm with both Aoba and Sei snuggled up against my body on either side. Their fluffy tails—gorgeous with long fur, one blue, one black—are entwined with mine. I can’t help feeling that my own tail—plain, short white fur tipped with brown—is awfully shabby, especially with its hooked tip, compared to theirs.</p><p>Well, these kittens may be from Setsura, I suppose. The cats look different here, what with their larger stature and long fur. Both kittens have normal-sized ears, not short or rounded. Of course, they do look slightly too large for their heads, but that is normal for kittens this age. But when I was their age, my ears looked even bigger until I grew into them.</p><p>I am careful and quiet when I climb out of bed. The kittens sleep soundly—it’s good for them, I think. I notice Noiz isn’t anywhere to be seen. I was most surprised by his addition and pleased that he didn’t do anything inappropriate to me while I was sleeping.</p><p>Now I have some much-needed time to myself. I splash cold water on my face and straighten my shabby clothes—and I’ve never considered them shabby before. It's only because their lack of quality was pointed out to me so obviously. I think I need to write the Abbott a letter, discovering exactly what the terms of this position are. If I was sold to this place, I should be told. If I have other terms, I need to know them, too.</p><p>Yes, I was a student at the Abbey, and I didn’t perform as well as they would have liked. But they took me on as a Sanga—which are rarer these days than ever. And they forced me into a regimented lifestyle, a routine—one that kept me out of nature, kept me from my best sleep, kept me from making my own decisions. And then they were surprised I rebelled against them.</p><p>I head downstairs to the schoolroom. There, I pull out a clean sheet of paper—the quality is better than anything I have ever used or touched. It’s embossed with a soft, script R on the letterhead. I wonder what the R stands for. Maybe it’s the Admiral’s first name. R… what sort of name starts with R? Richard? I really don't care, I tell myself, even if he purchased me.</p><p>Concentrating on what I mean to write, I compose a letter using my neatest script.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Abbott,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I wanted to drop you a line to let you know that I’ve arrived safely at the Admiral’s mansion. He hasn’t made an appearance yet, but his return is expected this weekend. I’ve met my three charges, too. They are strong-willed and quite a handful, but I already know we will get along.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>My second purpose in writing is to inquire about the terms of my employment here. I did not receive an employment contract, and it was brought to my attention that I’m an indentured servant here, albeit one who teaches the children of the house.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>If that’s the case, I deserve to know. This is my life. I am well aware that I never was able to fit into the strict routines at the Abbey. I need time outside in nature for my song to grow, and I took it in spite of the rules. While I am aware that I disappointed you and the staff, again and again, I was sure that those physical reprimands made up for my mistakes. If that wasn’t enough… is it possible you have sold me away without telling me?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Even if you have, I plan to do my best here and make it my new home. But I implore you, please return a letter with an answer before the weekend, so I might understand my status here before the Admiral returns.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I appreciate your honesty.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sincerely,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Konoe</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>There. That says it all, I think. I fold up the letter carefully and use a little wax and the house seal—another R—to close it. Now, all I have to do is find out where to post the mail.</p><p>After asking Tokino, he mentions the mail has already left for the day, but there is a letterbox that will be picked up later tonight if I get there before dusk. It only takes about 24 hours for the mail to reach Ransen, so I pull on my boots and head out to the letterbox, according to Tokino’s directions. I need only follow the driveway up to the top of the hill to the main street, and the letterbox is on the corner.</p><p>It’s quite cool here when compared to the late summer weather in Ransen. The grounds around the mansion are just beautiful—the gardens in the front of the house are blooming heavily with large blossoms, and the trees in the woods surrounding the property are starting to turn yellow. The forest looks lovely—deep green with patches of gold—and I enjoy the fresh air more than I can say.</p><p>I am almost convinced I will make this my home because of how lovely the grounds are—the whispering of leaves in the forest, the crispy sound the grass makes under my boots, the gentle, cool breeze playing in my hair and fur. This is where I belong. My song will flourish here, I’m sure.</p><p>It’s a half-hour walk up the driveway to the main road. As Tokino said, the letterbox is waiting there—alone. I look around and see green and gold hills, lots of farmland, lots of produce waiting for harvest—from the top of this hill. Beyond the forest, to the north, there is a gigantic mountain range. The mountains look purple from here—a lovely color with the late afternoon moon setting on them—and to my surprise, they are capped with perfectly white snow, even though it's still late summer. I wonder if they are tall enough to keep snowcaps year-round.</p><p>I’ve never seen a view like this. It’s breathtaking and gorgeous, and my song buzzes naturally just beneath the surface of my skin.</p><p><em>This</em> is what I’ve been working toward—what I was always working toward at the Abbey. I wanted my song to spill out naturally—like it was expressing an emotion—not concerned with what its purpose was. Not because the Abbot wished to hear my voice or because I was admitted to the school as a Sanga. Not to <em>do</em> anything, in fact. Just to express honest emotion.</p><p>After I drop the letter in the box, I head back down the hill and stray away from the path toward the forest. It’s dark, even when I follow along the treeline. It’s late afternoon and getting a little chilly now the moon is low in the sky. The trees are different from any I’ve seen in Karou or in Ransen. They are much taller and much older. And they smell delicious and green.</p><p>I stand for a moment, facing the forest, my back against the rural fields and rolling hills, and take a deep breath in and out. I close my eyes and repeat the breathing exercise. After the fourth exhale, I concentrate on the song beneath my skin, trying to set it free.</p><p>It’s a joyful song—one appreciating this place, in love with the scenic views, the lush green, the gift of the upcoming harvest, the majestic mountains—and it spills out from my body in a burst of soft white light. It brightens up my body, making it glow, and the song is beautiful. As much as I can, I walk along the edge of the forest, listening to the soft sounds—the wind whistling through the branches, the leaves whispering secrets among themselves, the gentle sounds of small paws sneaking through the forest. And it feels <em>good.</em> It feels like I am a part of this—my song is a part of nature—and it isn’t work to sing at all. It's natural and good.</p><p>Time flies by as I walk slowly back to the house. I look over my shoulder and am shocked to see the mansion. It was so much faster to walk home than it was to walk to the letterbox—and I know, deep inside my heart, that I will need to take regular walks to continue to improve my song. Even if I am an indentured servant here—or worse, which I haven’t considered, would be if I was actually <em>sold</em> and am now this mansion’s (and the Admiral’s) property—I will make the best use of this lovely area and grow my song as much as I can.</p><p>I exhale sharply, slight pain in my chest, as my song starts to fade out. I am still looking into the forest longingly. I spent so many nights in the woods outside Ransen—it’s what got me expelled from the Abbey, after all—and never have I felt this sort of power in my song. It’s as if… as if I belong here. As if my song is a part of this place. Soon, I think, I will wander through these forests and see what I can learn.</p><p>I feel incredibly justified now, and just a little smug. I was right to seek inspiration in the forest! It’s been here all along—a muse, my song itself—I was <em>right</em>. Those teachers at the Abbey never did understand, and oh, do I wish I could show them now!</p><p>Suddenly, my vision goes gray around the edges—I lose my peripheral vision first, and then it seems I am staring down a metal tube. My ears are ringing and my heart is thumping loud in my ears—all I hear is the high-pitched sound looped over the pounding of my heart—and I find it hard to breathe.</p><p>Next thing I know, I’m lying in the grass, unable to move. Didn’t something like this happen when I sang to the kittens? I lost consciousness—but I was in my own room. Here—this is out in the open, and I feel terribly vulnerable.</p><p>But the grass smells so good—so green and fresh—and I can’t help myself. I close my eyes, letting the darkness take over my mind.</p><p>Way in the distance, I hear someone calling my name. I think they are coming closer, but I can’t hear or make out their words. My world has gone dark before they reach me.</p><hr/><p>I wake with a start. Disoriented and confused—I know I was just outside taking a walk—but here… this isn’t right. I’m in a sitting room I haven’t seen before. The moon of light has set and the sky is dark blue fading to black outside. Where am I?</p><p>“Are you awake?”</p><p>I look toward the voice, and I see the auburn-haired cat. He stands up from his chair, puts the newspaper down, and walks over to me. His eyes are sparkling with concern. His eyes… they look like how I imagine the ocean would look.</p><p>“What happened?” I feel slightly embarrassed. This is still my first day here, after all.</p><p>“Oh. I heard you singing outside and I came out to watch you,” Tokino says. He meets my eyes. “I’ve never heard or seen a song like that before. Is this what you were learning to do in Ransen?”</p><p>I nod.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t know it could be so taxing. I hope it wasn’t an inconvenience?”</p><p>“Not at all,” he smiles. “I just carried you inside. I haven’t heard of anything like this before. Are you a Sanga?”</p><p>I nod again, and I look away, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“That’s amazing!”</p><p>I meet his gaze, still embarrassed.</p><p>“Not a very good Sanga,” I mutter. “I try my best. I tried my best at the Abbey. I knew I needed to be surrounded by nature—that forest—it brought forth my song effortlessly…”</p><p>“You sounded amazing!” Tokino’s praise embarrasses me. “Surely, the Admiral will love it, too.”</p><p>I meet his gaze again and see him grinning mischievously.</p><p>“It’s <em>not</em> my goal—making the Admiral love me,” I say.</p><p>“Ah, but you’re <em>thinking</em> about it and you haven’t even <em>met</em> him! I’m sure you’ll change your mind once you meet him.”</p><p>“What do I want with some stubborn old cat whose rules and restrictions soothe him while constraining everyone else?” I snap.</p><p>“Stubborn, perhaps, and yes, he does like his rules. Just because it makes things run more efficiently. He can’t stand inefficiency.”</p><p>“Like my collapsing after a simple song?” I can see it now—being punished because I’ve used up all my energy in song.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think he’ll mind that at all. And you’re wrong about his age, too. He's not old.”</p><p>I glance up at that remark. He has to be significantly older than me—if he has a son who is nearly my age. Even if Noiz and the kittens aren’t from his marriage—he’s a <em>sailor</em>. Surely, he had to have been at least seventeen when he was sowing his seeds, making him 34 today… and <em>why</em> am I thinking about embarrassing things that are none of my business? I ruffle up my fur, shake my head, and let out a quiet growl. <em>None</em> of my business!</p><p>“Oh? A jealous growl? Already?” Tokino laughs. “What <em>will</em> you do when he hosts one of his grand events in the ballroom? You'll have to attend and watch all his fans surrounding him, doting on him.”</p><p>“It’s not that,” I insist. “He has nothing to do with me.”</p><p>“Well,” Tokino continues. “You are very different from what he’s done so far. In the past, he’s only ever hired experienced tutors. He’s never actually <em>purchased</em> a young one outright before.”</p><p>My fur bristles up and I bare my fangs.</p><p>“I was <em>not</em> sold!” I insist. “I was simply… being punished by being sent away! The Abbey thought I wasn’t a good fit. And I wasn’t! But they have no say in my future! They had no right to sell me!”</p><p>“Don’t get so heated,” Tokino says, his voice soothing. He even runs his claws through my fur. “Brash cats die young, as the Admiral always says.”</p><p>It <em>doesn’t</em> actually soothe me at all.</p><p>“Don’t touch me so casually,” I growl.</p><p>“But I heard you slept with all three of your charges today. The kittens say you sang for them. Won’t you include me next time?”</p><p>“I…” I’m not sure what to say, nor why I’m so flustered. “I wasn’t doing anything wrong!”</p><p>“Of course not,” Tokino purrs, his lips next to my ear. “But <em>next</em> time, it <em>could</em> be just you and me.”</p><p>Flattening my ears in anger, I pull away from him.</p><p>“I’m not like that!”</p><p>“How do you know what you’re like? You’re so new at all this. I’m happy to teach you… if you can’t wait for the Admiral to return.”</p><p>“Stop it!” I growl fiercely.</p><p>In a huff, I stand up quickly—too quickly, since my head feels light and I’m dizzy. I have to wait a minute to collect myself before my dramatic departure. Of course, my dizziness makes my departure much less dramatic. Heat still floods my cheeks.</p><p>“I’m going to bathe. I will be going to bed afterward. I don’t wish to be disturbed.”</p><p>“Ah, I see. Let me make sure a light dinner is brought up to your room, anyway,” Tokino says. His voice is kind now, rather than teasing. “Enjoy your bath. Oh—wait a minute.”</p><p>He approaches me—much faster than I was expecting—and he takes one of my hands in his. I’m startled by the sudden touch, but he opens my hand and turns it over to look at my palm. I flush an even deeper red when I realize what he is looking at. His fingers trace the leftover welts on my palms. They are healing, but still showing.</p><p>“Poor little kitten. These are looking much better. Would you like me to help you treat them? <em>All</em> of them? After you’re done with your bath?”</p><p>I’m well aware of his insinuation. There’s no way I will acknowledge it—the very fact that he is thinking at all about the shape of my rear end is <em>infuriating</em>. I struggle to keep my tone neutral and my voice calm.</p><p>“No, thank you. I bid you goodnight.”</p><p>I pull my hand away and I head up to my room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Konoe starts getting into a new routine at the mansion. He lets the kittens sleep late, walks alone in the woods twice a day, and gets some time to himself for reading and relaxing in the evening. Teaching is going well.</p><p>However, he receives a reply from Ransen Abbey which disappoints him.</p><p>Triggers: references to slavery/indentured servitude.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the next few days, I start a regular routine.</p><p>After getting up and taking care of myself, I head down to the dining room for a light breakfast. I let the two kittens sleep in as long as they like, while I head out for a walk. After lunch—and all three of my charges join me for lunch—we have a couple of hours of instruction and working through problems. I try to switch out the subjects and not go for more than half an hour per subject, and this keeps my students from getting bored. Noiz doesn’t require much help, but I make sure to add him to our discussions.</p><p>After our schoolwork, if the kittens request me to sing or play for them, I do. Then, they head back to their room for a nap, while I go back outside for another walk. I’m home before dusk and then prepare for dinner, using the time after dinner to read, bathe, and then go to bed myself before it’s too late.</p><p>On the third day of this new routine, I venture into the woods during my morning walk. I don’t stray far, though, since there aren’t many paths in the forest. It’s dark under the canopy of trees, and this time, I’ve brought my instrument. I play it while I am alone—working on my song, careful not to overdo it since I don’t want to end up completely paralyzed and alone in the woods. I tend to get lost easily, too—I have always been like this—so I am careful not to stray from the path. I will turn around if I get to a fork in the road, too. This way, I am sure to take care not to lose my way.</p><p>When I return home, Tokino is waiting for me with a letter in his hand.</p><p>“This came for you this morning,” he says, handing it to me. He’s backed off a little in the past few days. He's perfectly friendly and sociable, of course. He must be getting my message that I’m here to teach, not to have some wild affair.</p><p>“Thank you,” I say, polite as always. I walk to the library for a quiet place to read before lunch.</p><p>The letter is from Ransen Abbey. The Abbott must have replied right away. I’m relieved when I tear through the wax seal and open the letter. It is indeed the Abbott’s neat script.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Konoe,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Thank you for letting me know you’ve arrived safely and have found a place for yourself. Nothing pleases me more than when our least successful students are able to find a situation for themselves. I’m sure you will be productive and helpful to the Admiral and his charges while you remain in his care.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I hope the Admiral finds you to his liking—and that you will do everything in your power to make him like you—as soon as he returns to the mansion. As you know, he has been busy with Naval training exercises, and if he makes a return trip home to meet you, beware you are disrupting his business by taking up his time. I pray you comply with all of his wishes.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>In response to your other question, I’m at a bit of a loss. Before your transfer to Setsura, you were indeed the property of the Abbey. As a student, you were brought on as a charity case, leaving the bill for your education, room, and board in our hands. I’m sure you remember you had nothing of value when you arrived, and yet it still took money to maintain you (and every other student).</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I’m attaching a copy of the contract you signed when you first enrolled here. As you can see, you have basically committed yourself to the Abbey for the rest of your natural lifetime in exchange for your education and a place to live. After graduating from your studies, you were destined to teach here. For the remainder of your life.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You should pay attention to the paragraph regarding what happens to those who do not obey the rules of the Abbey. It says, specifically, that we may assign you to a position permanently or temporarily upon repeated infractions.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>If you consider signing such a contract indentured servitude, so be it. The Abbey considers it charity. Especially because there is no end-date for service, you might liken it more to being the Abbey’s property, for it to place you where your services are most needed.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>As you are well aware, you broke the rules on many occasions—particular those we have in place for curfew and chastity. Even after you were punished both publicly and privately for those infractions, you refused to modify or repent of your behavior. We were more than lenient with you during these times, and perhaps we are partly responsible for not punishing you more severely to teach you your place. Regardless, as a result, we have replaced you here with a more obedient student.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You, however, were still the property of Ransen Abbey at that point, even despite your insubordination. As the expense for your care and education could not be repaid by you, you left the Abbey with a significant debt. We answered the call from the Admiral, offering him not a tenured professor, nor even a student who had actually completed his education, nor a cat with childcare experience. We were offered a good deal for your person—and the Admiral has cleared your debts and given us enough to make sure the Abbey does not lose any additional funds on your behalf.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It follows, therefore, that you are now no longer associated with the Abbey, and we’d appreciate it if you’d distance yourself from us. Instead, the Admiral is in complete ownership of you—for the rest of your days. You ought to be thankful you are currently employed as a tutor.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Before you balk at the idea of being traded like property in exchange for a generous cash donation, let me remind you that you really had no other option. You have no prospectives to repay what you have borrowed from us for your maintenance up till now. The only other path available was giving you to the local Ransen brothel in exchange for a large cash donation, and then forwarding all your future earnings to us until you were too old to serve there. I was certain that placing you at the home of a wealthy Admiral would be a much kinder situation for you, even considering how many times you broke your vow of chastity.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>My final piece of advice to you is this: Be sure to comply with the Admiral’s rules of the household, be obedient and submissive, and see to your tasks to the best of your ability. You should be aware that if your station does not prove to be a good fit for you, the Admiral of course has the right to sell you to another interested buyer. And the gods only know what your new profession might be, should this venture prove another failure.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Take care of yourself and be sure to make us proud,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The Abbott</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>When I’ve finished reading the letter, I’m stunned. Of course, I immediately look over the included copy of the contract—and sure enough, I see my name signed at the bottom of the last page. This was my signature before I could read or write. I signed with a large K—since that was the only character I knew back then. No one explained or read the contract to me, but it is indeed exactly as the Abbott described. I do remember when I first arrived at the Abbey—they were offering me free food and shelter, offering to educate me. All I was required to do was adhere to their strict rules and take their vows. But I didn’t know I’d signed away my freedom!</p><p>The knowledge sinks in my stomach like a stone. I feel nauseated—betrayed and frustrated and beyond frightened. I read over the letter a second time. The Abbott mentions on several occasions that I had broken the Abbey’s rules—and I was punished regularly, almost on a weekly basis over the past year—and blamed for things that were not my fault. I mean, yes, I <em>would</em> often break curfew. I admit to that. I needed to get out of the heavy, grim environment of the Abbey to find my song, find inspiration, be surrounded in nature. And I did spend the night in the forest on a handful of occasions, or I missed a meal or a prayer time.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> But I was always alone.</span></p><p>I have <em>never</em> broken any vows of chastity! When I think back on all the times I was punished—specifically that last time—I remember one of the monks punishing me extra severely with that cane because he thought I was having a tryst with another cat from Ransen. Is that what he means? Or is it possible that the Abbot believed that I was having an affair (or multiple affairs) when I’d spend the night in the woods alone? I can’t believe that!</p><p>Rage boils up in my stomach—and not just for the sake of my honor. I have never touched another cat because I desired to do so. There were times in the Abbey that other students would grab me or feel me up—and as I recall, I would always be punished for their actions as well. even after rejecting their advances and pushing them away. And I never let anyone have their way with me! <em>They</em> should have been the ones punished—and I would always feel my punishment was extremely unfair and I would not apologize or repent of whatever sin I was being blamed for. And that, almost always, would lead to more severe punishment, usually performed by the Abbot himself. I would often wonder at this, feeling resentful but resigned to their treatment of me.</p><p>Looking down at the letter in my hand, a feeling of disgust and distaste flows through my body. What was the Admiral told about me, specifically? Was he told he was getting an insubordinate, sex-obsessed kitten who couldn’t concentrate enough to finish his studies? If he was told about the specific rules the Abbey thinks I broke, why would he want me in his home around his children? Or wards, or whatever he likes to call them? Especially if one of them is so close in age to me?</p><p>I’m horrified—and now I’m even more nervous to meet the Admiral face-to-face. What if he believes the Abbott’s lies, and he purposely bought me to meet <em>his own</em> sexual needs? He is going to be sorely disappointed when I refuse to comply as well as at my lack of experience!</p><p>But could I even refuse? If I am his property, could I actually refuse? If I did, wouldn’t he punish me more severely or even sell me? If I am his property, and I know he uses corporal punishment to discipline his employees, wouldn't my discipline be that much worse? What if he sold me to a brothel, like the Abbot says my other option was?</p><p>I just can’t believe any of it!</p><p>Now, things are making much more sense. How Tokino and Noiz treated me, especially when I first arrived. It didn’t have anything to do with <em>me</em>—who I am as a cat—but probably because they thought they could do whatever they liked to me! And then, the way the tailor treated me. I am curious about what sorts of clothes they have in mind for me to wear. I think he is due back today, and now I realize exactly why he was looking at me the way he was! What if he brings inappropriate wear and horribly revealing outfits? His wards would never respect me then.</p><p>I’m so ashamed and embarrassed. Tears are burning the back of my eyes, but I’m in the library, and lunch is about to be served. I have to wait till after the gong, and then I will sneak back up to my room. I can’t be seen crying.</p><p>I need to write back to the Abbey as well. I am <em>sure</em> what they did wasn’t legal. If I couldn’t read or write, they needed to <em>explain</em> that contract to me. Perhaps I can offer to send my wages to them… but I don’t know if I will actually collect any wages here. What can I do?!</p><p>Listening carefully at the open library door, trying to keep my tears in check, I hear the kittens come bounding down the stairs after the dinner bell. I wait till I hear them enter the dining room, and then I bolt up the stairs and head into my room. I close the door behind me and fall back into the bed.</p><p>It’s such a lovely bed—a large bed—and I look around the room once again. This is an awfully rich chamber, a luxurious chamber, for a tutor. Even if the Admiral is so wealthy he doesn’t know what to do with his money, why would he arrange my room this way?</p><p>The bed especially—it’s much too big for one cat. Even a cat larger than myself. Several times, all three of my charges and I have easily fit on this bed. Is this really so he can use it himself—with me?</p><p>A shiver shoots down my spine and I feel vomit rising in my throat. The idea of being forced to serve an old man sexually—gods! How did I get into this mess?!</p><p>Tears finally slip down my cheeks, but I keep looking around the room. The windows are bright—this is a wonderful place to have a room. It should have been reserved for an important guest, not for some barely educated tutor. The furnishings are new and luxurious, comfortable and clean. There is a bookshelf in here—and I’ve looked at the titles of the books. They are all about warfare and old tales of sailing and the sea, a collection of books from foreign parts of the world… exactly what I imagine an old sailor would enjoy reading. These are not books for me. These are books for <em>him</em> to enjoy—<em>after</em> enjoying my body!</p><p>I rush to the bathroom as quickly as I can, coughing up vomit into the toilet. Tears are pouring down my face as my stomach turns itself inside out. The strain and pressure—the knowledge of what my <em>actual</em> purpose here is—oh gods! I might as well have been sold to a brothel!</p><p>Will my owner expect to know my way around in the bedroom? Because if he does, I will surely disappoint him. I don’t know what to think—nor do I know how to learn. I’m not going to ask for help since I’m sure Tokino would readily offer his advice, and I just don't want to get involved. And from what I have heard about the Admiral from Tokino, it sounds like he is <em>demanding</em>.</p><p>He would be, I suppose, if he is sailing for weeks or months at a time. It’s only natural to want to relieve your urges when you return home—and it’s apparent he has no qualms about fathering kittens outside of marriage since he already has three. But I am a <em>male</em>! Is this so he can satisfy his urges without the risk of fathering any more bastards?</p><p>I throw up again and again—kneeling in front of the fancy toilet—until my body is exhausted. I flush away the bile and pull myself up to stand. I wash out my mouth with water and take a small drink from the sink. Making sure I won’t throw up again, I wait a few minutes then brush my teeth.</p><p>Surely, my students are at lunch now. I am going to have to figure out how to get through today without letting on that I’ve finally learned what my purpose here is.</p><p>Still. I can’t <em>believe</em> I’ve gotten myself into this mess. Perhaps the Admiral is fair. I keep the contract and the Abbott’s letter in the top drawer of the empty writing desk in my room. I will ask the Admiral when he returns home. He couldn’t, in good faith, keep possession of a cat who didn’t know what he’d signed away—could he?</p><p>I take another look in the walk-in closet. There is a large dressing mirror there—I wonder now if it’s so I have the opportunity to pretty myself up before our sexual encounters. Additionally, aside from my own shabby clothes, the only things hanging in this closet right now are robes—some very fine silk, I realize, which look like they were made in some faraway land. Is he expecting me to wear nothing but these silk robes for him?</p><p>A repulsive shiver makes my body tremble. I can’t stand this! I don’t want to think about it anymore. And I must write a letter to the Abbott—begging for his understanding, explaining that I <em>don’t</em> belong here, that the Abbey should <em>never</em> have taken me in—at least not without explaining that I was giving up my right to live as a free person.</p><p>Perhaps after lunch—no, after the schoolwork—no, after the tailor arrives. <em>Then</em> I will have a chance to write back. I can drop the letter in the mail before dusk on my evening walk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes, I’m still alive. :)</p><p>Triggers: References to slavery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After lunch, the children meet me in the classroom for further instruction. Today, we are working on history. It’s an interesting subject to some cats, from what I can remember but I’m oddly distracted today. The kittens catch onto my mood immediately and try to distract me from the lesson. So I make up a game of trivia. I excuse myself to the kitchen and grab a kuim tart as the prize and when I return, I explain the rules: I’ll ask each student a question in turn and each student gets a point when they get a correct answer. If the student asked doesn’t answer correctly, the next in line gets a chance at that question. The one with the most correct answers wins the tart.</p><p>“But I don’t want a tart,” Sei says, his voice soft as always if slightly rebellious.</p><p>“Yeah, we can get those whenever we want in the kitchen,” Aoba agrees, a pout on his lips and his tail swinging back and forth behind him.</p><p>“What if there was another prize?” Noiz asks. “Do you mind if I make a suggestion?”</p><p>“Um, okay,” I say, a little reluctant because this is Noiz.</p><p>“What if the student with the most points at the end of the game gets to spend the night with Konoe—<em>alone</em>?”</p><p>“Like sleep with him? In his room?” Aoba sounds mesmerized.</p><p>“Like our naps! Yes! I want to play!” Sei is quite excited.</p><p>While I’m pleased with their enthusiasm, I hesitate when Noiz smiles at me.</p><p>“I’m pretty good at history,” he says, his voice low.</p><p>“Um...” I’d better take control of this situation. “Just so we’re clear, it will be <em>just</em> like our naps, only at night? Nothing else?”</p><p>“Well, will you sing to me? You sing for us during our naps,” Aoba asks hopefully.</p><p>“I want a song, too,” Sei says.</p><p>“I could sing,” I say, still nervous. I turn away toward the blackboard for a minute and fiddle with the chalk. I know I’m blushing because my ears feel hot. I’m waiting for them to go back to normal before they can notice and tease me. I’m relieved they want to play. If they do all right, I’ll be able to show the Admiral my teaching methods are valid and that I don’t need to resort to punishment-based lesson plans.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Noiz says helpfully.</p><p>The game goes well—and the kittens are really into it. They are super competitive, among the three of them, and they do their best. They are pretty good at the questions I’m asking and I wonder if I’m not making them hard enough. But by the last question, I look at the blackboard where I’ve been keeping score. Noiz has five more points than Sei, who is another two points ahead of Aoba. I should have planned this better, I think, but I’m committed. So here we are.</p><p>Noiz wins. Of course. It was his idea to change the prize. And then I notice the clock. It’s late afternoon and the tailor is returning today.</p><p>“All right, that’s all for today. Good job!”</p><p>As I head down the hall I hear the front door opening—and I’m just in time.</p><p>“Perhaps you’d like a more private place for your fitting, kitten?” Sebastian suggests. I’m not so sure about that—the last place I’d want to find myself alone with this cat is in my bedroom, but without waiting for my answer, the butler takes him upstairs to my bedroom. He’s setting up before I can offer a word of protest. Maybe it will be fine. I mean, at least now no one will walk in on me in my underwear.</p><p>“You’re set up well here. Much better than the last one,” Sebastian remarks, looking around. “The Admiral must have known what he was getting.”</p><p>I don’t know about that, but I don’t wish to be rude. And my mood is sinking low again, even after a successful and fun day teaching.</p><p>“You’ll need to get undressed so I can make sure the length of the garments is correct. Go ahead. I’m sure you have a robe you can wear if you’re feeling particularly shy around me.” Sebastian pulls a small dressing stool out from my closet—he’s been in this room before, I can tell.</p><p>“The tutors before me—did you dress them as well?”</p><p>“Most of them. A few came from a background of privilege and so they already had appropriate clothing. You’re very unlike them. Have you inquired about your status? Heard back already?”</p><p>“I have.” My voice is quiet and soft, and I don’t want to discuss this with the tailor.</p><p>“Kitten,” Sebastian puts a hand on my arm. It’s gentle. “I think you’re much too worried about it. You’re a <em>perfect</em> fit here. I’ve heard rumors that you’re actually succeeding in getting the Admiral’s wards to learn and listen to you. And that the younger ones have stopped using their creepy powers on you.”</p><p>I smile a little, pleased with my progress, and pleased that the good news is a rumor in town.</p><p>“Yes. They are good kittens. They are just lonely and wanting love and attention.”</p><p>“I see. And I’m sure that’s all the Admiral has in mind for you,” Sebastian purrs.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> “You know, paying you a little love and attention.”</span></p><p>I look up sharply, exhaling roughly. I was planning to head into the wardrobe to change, but with the stool already here, it feels a little weird. And... my robe is laying indecently across the bed—the silk one I’ve not worn yet. Regardless, I’ll have to come back out in my underwear. Maybe Sebastian is doing this on purpose to fluster me!</p><p>“Please,” Sebastian says, ushering me to the stool with his hands. “Please undress and I’ll make sure everything is a good fit.”</p><p>It would just be weird to hide in my wardrobe to take my clothes off now, so I just undress right here. It’s not as though no one at the Abbey ever saw me naked. I mean, the baths were public, after all. And at least weekly my bare ass would be the star of the evening meal. It’s still so humiliating to think about that! Maybe I will be better off here. I leave on my underwear and climb up on the stool.</p><p>“Oh. I took the liberty, sir.”</p><p>I look up and Sebastian is holding a small garment in his hand, stretched out to me. It’s bright red silk—the softest most beautiful silk I’ve ever seen, probably the richest fabric I’ve ever touched—and I’m tempted. I take it from his hand and feel the blood rushing to my ears when I see it’s a pair of silk underwear.</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll appreciate these much more than the ones you have currently. His tastes are much more refined compared to the cats who wooed you in the past.”</p><p>I click my tongue in irritation. No one has “wooed” me in the past, and I have <em>no</em> intention of being wooed now. But I still quickly put them on. If I really am a servant here, I need to do what I’m told. If the Admiral <em>owns</em> me—like, literally—I will need to be sure to obey his every command—and hope to the good goddess that I am not his type.</p><p>“This wasn’t necessary,” I say, even as I’m changing out of my underwear. I turn away from Sebastian but when I glance over my shoulder, he’s staring at my ass. “I’m here to <em>teach</em>. Nothing more.”</p><p>“As you say, sir,” he says, his mouth curved up in a subtle smile.</p><p>The now-familiar mix of revulsion and fear is climbing up my throat. I have to behave myself, so I forced it back down with a rough swallow. Then I bravely step up to the dressing stool and let Sebastian help me try on garment after garment.</p><p>There’s a lot of clothes—more than I have ever seen in one place, much less owned myself. I cannot believe he made all of these in such a short time. And there isn’t a uniform, per se, but a lot of silk, black and royal blue, some gold and silver trim, most of which look naval-inspired, as well as some dressy items—one outfit includes a tailcoat that looks amazing and fits me perfectly, but I can’t imagine an occasion in which to wear it.</p><p>“This is too much,” I say, feeling a little ashamed. “I won’t ever be able to wear all these!”</p><p>“The Admiral has his staff dress for dinner, I’ve been told. And you don’t want to repeat an outfit during the week if you don’t have to. These are for daywear and these are for dinner. And I’ve included the tailcoat for more formal occasions, in case you should have the opportunity to dine with him when he has guests. You should consider yourself lucky, kitten.”</p><p>I don’t know about that. But the clothes are nice. It feels weird, though—as if I’m being bribed or paid off for services yet to be rendered. That makes me awfully nervous.</p><p>“I’ve seen some of his partners in the past. He has a lot of interest, you know. He’s considered quite a catch. Of course, if he does indeed own your person, who's to say who will be caught by whom?”</p><p>“I’m just here to teach his children.”</p><p>Sebastian laughs.</p><p>“Ah, you haven’t been told. Those wards are <em>not</em> his children.”</p><p>“Whose are they, then?”</p><p>“The Admiral has an older brother—a married older brother—who could not see to them as he needed since his new wife would not have them.”</p><p>“I see. How old is the Admiral?”</p><p>“I think he’s in his early 20s. He’s the youngest to rise so quickly to the rank he holds. He was also the youngest captain just a few years ago, too. You’re fortunate.”</p><p>I’m a little relieved. At least I won’t have some old man laboring over me, sweating on me in bed—and the image sends a mix of heat and repulsiveness through my soul. A strange image appears in my head in helpfully. What if the Admiral looks like the portrait in the main entry? If he actually inherited his ancestor’s looks—that strong gaze, the shapely figure, the white fur, and silver hair—maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.</p><p>What am I thinking?!</p><p>“Oh my. Are you imagining him? Is that what has you all riled up? If you look like this when you meet him, he won’t be able to resist you.”</p><p>“N-no—I wasn’t—”</p><p>“It’s all right. Your secret is safe with me. I’m one to listen to gossip but not pass it on.”</p><p>Obviously, that’s untrue or he wouldn’t have mentioned he’d heard I was doing well with the kittens. Sebastian laughs under his breath. So far, about half the garments are perfect—a few of the dinner jackets need a slight adjustment so the cuffs of my shirt show a little better. I choose not to respond. I figure that’s a safe bet.</p><p>“You know, I can always use help at the shop,” he says. “I mean, in case it doesn’t work out here. I’ll teach you everything I know—if I can afford you. Although, I have a feeling you probably cost a pretty penny. And who knows, maybe it’s even <em>because</em> of (rather despite) your past experience.”</p><p>“I have no past experience,” I snap—rudely.</p><p>“No need to take it out on me,” Sebastian says. “You wouldn’t want to upset me and tell your master, would you? I hear he’s got a heavy hand and won’t spare even the newest servants if they fail to meet his expectations.”</p><p>My ears flatten.</p><p>“I apologize,” I say. “I just... um, I’m not used to the idea of being owned yet.”</p><p>“That is understandable. But you should get used to it, and quickly. I hear he’s coming home this weekend. Perhaps tonight, probably tomorrow. If you want my advice—”</p><p>I <em>don’t</em>. I <em>really</em> don’t want his advice. But I bite my tongue and let him continue.</p><p>“You’ll do everything you’re told to the best of your ability and be polite about it,” Sebastian says. “Auctions are legal and held quarterly in the city, in case you were curious. I’ve heard at least two of the owners of brothels in town are looking to add fresh meat to their ranks.”</p><p>I suppress a hiss. A <em>brothel</em>? If I fail here, I will be sold to this perverted tailor or a brothel? Maybe I ought to count my blessings. That and write a strongly worded letter to the mayor of Ransen—including the details of how I got to be in this position. He ought to know what his sanctioned Abbey is doing to those who have no other recourse.</p><p>“I’d never be able to compete with them, either. Such a shame,” he continues.</p><p>I don’t say another word to Sebastian except for the expected polite responses: “Yes, sir,” “no, sir,” “thank you, sir,” “please, sir.” He says he will drop off the remaining garments tomorrow after hanging up my new wardrobe in the closet. I’m more than eager for him to leave.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, I’m exhausted by the time Sebastian has all his tools packed up. He has a slight smirk on his face, but I thank him as sincerely as possible on his way out. Noiz is lurking outside my door, leaning up against the wall.</p><p>“So,” he says, his voice unreadable as usual. “Why don’t we have dinner together in your room tonight? Nice clothes.”</p><p>“Listen,” I say, ignoring his comment about the new items I’m wearing—navy blue slacks and a button-down shirt. They are really comfortable—nicer than anything I’ve owned... and that makes me think that I probably <em>don’t</em> own them. The Admiral owns them, just as he does my person. I feel slightly sick. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate your help earlier. I do. You got the kittens to participate in a subject they hate. It’s just... I’ve had a long day.”</p><p>“I can help you unwind,” Noiz suggests.</p><p>“I don’t need help unwinding.”</p><p>“You get some bad news? Tokino says he saw a letter from Ransen.”</p><p>I don’t reply. Didn’t the tailor say something about Tokino’s place here? Maybe I could talk to him.</p><p>“I may need to ask for a rain check on the prize today,” I say, slipping by the larger cat in the hallway, heading toward the stairs. “Please accept my apologies.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t cause you any trouble.”</p><p>I shake my head—as though shaking off something unpleasant and search for the auburn-haired cat. He’s in his quarters, according to the kitchen staff.</p><p>I knock on his door—in the other wing of the house—but I’m surprised when the door opens to see his room. It’s nice—it doesn’t look much different from my room. Perhaps slightly smaller but equally tasteful. And he doesn’t have the miniature library for the Admiral to peruse after... Well. Never mind. I don’t want to think about it.</p><p>“Huh. Nice to see you—but I have to say, I’m surprised. I never thought you’d show up out of the blue like this. I thought you’d need a little more encouragement. Please, come in.”</p><p>“Thanks,” I say softly. I can feel his eyes on me as he ushers me inside and closes the door behind me.</p><p>“Nice threads. They suit you.” After a short pause, he nods his head. “I assume you have a reason to be here? Not that you need one. You’re welcome anytime.”</p><p>I sit down on the chaise, careful to keep my feet off the furniture. I choose the chaise because it seems to be the only item suited for one person—and I think if I sit here I’ll have a good chance of making my point of being here <em>just</em> to talk.</p><p>“Um, yeah. I do. I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>“Is this about the letter from Ransen Abbey? Get some bad news?”</p><p>I shake my head.</p><p>“It’s not that. I was just wondering how you came to be employed here.”</p><p>“Employed? Well. As far as I know, I’ve never been ‘employed.’ That’s what you wanted to discuss, right?”</p><p>“Well, yeah.”</p><p>Tokino sighs softly.</p><p>“Let’s see—I guess it was when I was about 13, about six years ago now. I was destined for the auction block because my parents needed money to live and to help their business. It was a season in which brothels were collecting young, inexperienced males and the market was a seller’s one. I was upset—sure—but I had no idea till I was older what could have been ahead of me. I never made it to the block.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“The Admiral found out where we were being held and paid for all of us—all the kids. Some are still here, others joined him in the Navy, but the ocean was never my cup of tea. I don’t do well on open water. So he kept me here—just to serve. He taught me how to keep books and run the household, gave me a nice place to stay, taught me a trade. I get an allowance and can come and go as I like. I can see whoever I want—as long as I’m discreet—and spend the night away from home. It’s not so bad.”</p><p>“But he slept with you?”</p><p>“Well, that was a one-time thing. It was during a particularly rough season that took me by surprise. He was home from deployment and I approached him. He took pity on me and we canceled out each other’s biological urges.”</p><p>“You came on to him?”</p><p>“Of course. He’d <em>never</em> take advantage of me. He was young back then, too—I mean, when I first arrived here. He’d just come into his inheritance, I think. He was a kind master, even then. He insists I call him Admiral around others—never ’master’ or ‘sir’ or anything pretentious like that. But as his steward, I feel like he needs the staff and guests to see I respect him, so I call him ‘sir’ when there are others around. When it’s just the two of us, calling him ‘sir’ indicates I have an interest and am offering, but he hasn’t taken me up on it since that time. He worries about my comfort and says I’m probably more comfortable as a top—”</p><p>“Um, sorry,” I interrupt, putting up a hand as though blocking his words. I don’t know what to do, but this is too much information. I don’t need to know the details!</p><p>“I take it you just found out he purchased you, too?”</p><p>I nod but I don’t say anything else.</p><p>“He saw an advertisement in the paper for you a month ago.”</p><p>“A month ago?!” I think back hard on my last month at the Abbey. I had no idea I was doing anything to displease the Abbott! I wonder if there’s more to this than meets the eye. This whole thing has taken me completely by surprise.</p><p>“Oh yes. He indicated his interest in writing and offered more than they were asking.”</p><p>“Wasn’t the other tutor still here?”</p><p>“He was—but it was obvious to everyone he wasn’t going to last. And I think the Admiral has a particular interest in Ransen Abbey. He told me once he liked music. Isn’t that the Abbey’s specialty?”</p><p>“Well, it is,” I say. Now I wonder what my intended purpose was. “Did he buy me for entertainment purposes?”</p><p>“Ah, don’t worry so much about it. I already told you he is an exceptional lover—very considerate. You don’t have anything to worry about. He’ll do right by you.”</p><p>“Wait—I meant for my ability to <em>sing</em> and make music!”</p><p>“Well, maybe some of that, too. But he saw your age and the reasons you were being sold—something about being unable to follow directions and unwilling to keep your vow of chastity.”</p><p>“That’s what the ad said?” I still can’t believe they would advertise my sale and in that way, too. That couldn’t have been inexpensive. What the hell?!</p><p>“Yeah. I was surprised when I met you. You must have pissed off the wrong person. I saw your face and I’m like—well, it’s not like you <em>couldn’t</em> be into that sort of thing, it’s just you <em>wouldn’t</em> be. You just look so innocent and inexperienced. I was expecting someone completely different. What the hell did you even do?”</p><p>I sigh—somewhat relieved not to be treated like some sex-crazed maniac. But Tokino’s words bother me just a little bit. If I didn’t meet his expectations, how could I expect to meet the Admiral’s expectations?</p><p>“Well, first, I didn’t know that the Abbey owned me. I signed a contract that I couldn’t read when I first got there—basically signing away my rights for life, all my future proceeds, and so forth in exchange for food, shelter, and education. I was actually very obedient. I just... Well, my song is one that thrives in nature. The Abbey didn’t like its students to leave the premises. But to improve my song, I spent time in the forest. Alone.”</p><p>I don’t add that I’m terrible with directions and got myself lost probably every other week.</p><p>“I see,” Tokino says. Then he puts his hand on my shoulder. “You know, don’t worry. You will be treated well here. If you do as the Admiral says and do your best, I’m sure you’ll find a nice home with us. Come on, let’s go to dinner.”</p><p>I do feel a little better. Only... now, I have to deal with Noiz. Ugh. What have I gotten myself into?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of the evening goes more smoothly for the stressed tutor. He gently offers Noiz a raincheck on his winnings as he has other business and correspondence to write.</p><p>The next morning, he literally runs into a handsome stranger after returning from the letterbox.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I head to the dining room with Tokino, and Noiz is waiting for me. In a gentlemanly manner, he pulls out my chair. Once dinner is served, he passes me lots of food, including portions that are too much for my appetite. I don’t know what to do about it, so I don’t say anything. I eat until I’m full and feel guilty for leaving food on my plate.</p><p>“So, Noiz, you get to sleep with Konoe tonight?” Aoba asks.</p><p>“Can we join you, too? It’s not fair,” Sei says.</p><p>Tokino’s ears dip slightly.</p><p>“What’s this, now?” The auburn-haired cat growls, staring at me and glaring at Noiz.</p><p>“It’s not like that,” I clarify, feeling flustered (and idiotic for having gotten myself in this situation). “It was the prize for our classroom game this afternoon. And I’m afraid I will need to take a rain check.” I look at Noiz, who looks slightly annoyed but is probably more disappointed. “I have some correspondence I need to finish. I’m sure you understand.”</p><p>“What a <em>terrible</em> idea for a prize,” Tokino murmurs.</p><p>“You’re just jealous that you weren’t in on it,” Noiz replies. “But I’m a gentleman, Konoe. I’ll <em>gladly</em> take a rain check—especially if it means you’ll be more <em>into</em> it later.”</p><p>“‘Into it’? That <em>isn’t</em> what this is about. There’s nothing to be ‘into’! This is just like our afternoon naps—” I’m interrupted by Noiz’s cool tone.</p><p>“Except that we will be <em>alone</em>,” he clarifies. “But I can wait till you’re more comfortable with me. I know I can be a little intimidating. It’s natural for you to be a little nervous. It’s what makes it fun, after all.”</p><p>“I’m not scared!” I insist, realizing I just stepped right into the trap so obviously laid out for me. Calming my voice, I continue, “I just, um, I need to take care of some letters.”</p><p>“Can we sleep with you, too?” Aoba asks.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>?” Sei adds.</p><p>“Not tonight. I’m sorry. I have too much to do,” I say, reaching out and taking Aoba’s hand. He’s sitting on my other side. To their disappointed, adorable faces, I am compelled to say something encouraging. “But tomorrow, after lessons, we can have our usual nap.”</p><p>After dinner, I finish my correspondence in my room without interruption. I’m surprised that Noiz doesn’t put on a bigger show or throw a tantrum about not being allowed to be in my room tonight. He is surprisingly easy-going.</p><p>In my letter, I reach out to the mayor of Ransen—enclosing a transcribed copy of the contract I signed so long ago. I explain my predicament: this contract couldn’t possibly be valid if I wasn’t able to read or understand it when I signed it. Would he please intercede on my behalf? I’m fine as an employee here. I just need to be a contract employee and <em>not</em> a slave owned by the Admiral.</p><p>I also send a shortly-worded note to the Abbott, mentioning I’ve written to the mayor. I hope it makes him nervous and puts the Abbey’s funding at risk!</p><p>I’m sleepy after my letter writing—I guess I can only take so much stress and anxiety. I bathe myself and snuggle into bed—wearing my new silk pajama top and silk boxers. They are incredibly luxurious. And weirdly—they make me feel sexy. Can clothes have that effect? All day long, I kept thinking of how nice the silk underwear felt against my skin. Then a frightening thought occurs to me. Maybe that’s <em>deliberate</em>—to get me in the mood? To stoke my libido? Make me more receptive to the Admiral's advances?</p><p>I mean, I’m frightened of the Admiral, even after the assurances Tokino gave me. He became part of the household at a much younger age than I did. Of course, the Admiral would be kind to a child. I’m no longer a child. And if the Admiral was told I didn’t keep my vows—specifically, my vow of chastity—he may be disappointed when he meets me and I fail to meet whatever fucked-up expectations he had when he first purchased me. I feel sick to my stomach.</p><p>I consider getting up and taking a late walk. However, I don't want the children to know I'm awake. Surely, I can calm myself down enough to get to sleep. Lying in bed, my mind spinning, a little grooming finally slows me down enough to let me drop off to sleep.</p><hr/><p>During the night, both twins sneak into my room and crawl into bed with me. And a little while later, Noiz joins us, just like we do in the afternoon. I wake both times, but I don’t open my eyes, pretending to be asleep. There is no inappropriate touching, just the invasion of my privacy and space. I don’t know how to deal with any of it! I thought I was specific about not having them in my room tonight, but I can’t quite bring myself to reject their affections. They seem so starved for affection. And especially not when I know it will help them sleep better and behave themselves. Good sleep will help them be more alert and interested in lessons tomorrow.</p><p>It’s slightly weird to spend the night with my wards—I can’t stop thinking of them as the Admiral’s children, and I wonder what he’d say about letting them sleep with me. Would I be punished if the Admiral knew? Would <em>they</em>?</p><p>I doubt it—at least, not without knowing it was against his rules first, according to what Tokino has told me. If their guardian is as fair as the auburn-haired cat described, he’d at least be clear and upfront about the house rules.</p><p>But in any case, their combined body heat keeps me nice and warm, and I sleep better than I have since I first arrived. I can’t complain. I’m being fed well and sleeping better than I did at the Abbey. Maybe this life won’t be so bad after all. I'll feel better once the mayor responds to my complaint.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, I wake at dawn, before the kittens, so I leave them asleep in my room with the drapes closed. I head up to the letterbox on the edge of the property. I could wait for the post to be picked up from the mansion, but from what I understand, there are three trains to Ransen each day. If I can get the letters in the box this morning, they will go on the first train out. The sooner the mayor gets involved on my behalf, the better. Maybe this odd situation will all be taken care of before the Admiral returns.</p><p>The morning air is brisk and cool against my skin. I’ve wrapped myself in a light cloak over my new clothing. The clothes are surprisingly comfortable and not as stuffy or stiff as I was expecting. Sebastian took my age and my activity level into consideration—giving me a flattering, snug fit and fabric that breathes and moves easily with my body. I feel like a different person, but I don’t quite feel like I belong, either. I’m sure I will settle in, especially after the mayor clears up the misunderstanding and unfairness of the Abbey's contract.</p><p>The moon of light is rising in the sky, leaving the clouds red and pink. The sky looks like it is blushing—exposed to the morning light—and it’s gorgeous. The birds are singing as I walk along the path just at the edge of the forest, enjoying each deep breath more than the next. The lush surroundings put me at ease—enough ease so I can relax and enjoy myself. I let myself fall into song—the beauty surrounding me enough to push the reasons for my correspondence from my mind.</p><p>I’ve grown accustomed, even over the past week, to pace my song without losing so much power. The more often I sing, the longer I can manage. Practicing my Sanga song is like training a muscle. The more I practice, the stronger I get and the more endurance I build. When I’m alone, out here in the woods, my song is perfect. If only I could manage to sing like this for the children! I still get exhausted singing for them. And if I could keep it up for the Admiral, I’m sure he’d want me as entertainment, by which I mean for performance for his guests and his own comfort and enjoyment. And I mean <em>just</em> for my song.</p><p>In less time than I was expecting, I arrive at the post box and drop both letters into the slot. I open the box again, just to make sure that my letters went into the box, where they are supposed to be. And before I turn back, I open the slot once more, just to be safe. I guess I can be a little obsessive from time to time.</p><p>On the way back to the manor, I take the main road this time, walking along the stony path, still enjoying my morning. I’m not even half-way back when I hear the sound of a horse approaching. But it fills my ears much too quickly, so the horse must be at a gallop—I am hidden behind the slope of a hill—and the horse and rider are upon me suddenly.</p><p>A large black stallion rears up on his hind legs, nearly throwing his rider. My hands cover my face and I duck out of the way, slipping off the pebbled path and falling into the narrow ditch beside the road. I assume it’s there for drainage since the grass at the bottom is thicker and wetter than the grass in the surrounding area. I cringe inwardly when I imagine the grass stains now coating my new clothes.</p><p>“Oy!” An unfamiliar but pleasant voice calls out. “Hey!”</p><p>I sit up in the grass and rub my eyes, dusting off my person and checking myself for injuries. I glance toward the sound of the voice, irritated by the carelessness of the rider. However, my complaint lodges in my throat, as the sight before me takes my breath away.</p><p>“Are you all right?” The soft, deep voice purrs.</p><p>Standing at the edge of the path stands the most beautiful cat I’ve ever seen. He’s tall, lean, and incredibly muscular—shaped just right, I think. He has long silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail. It reaches his waist and shimmers in the morning sun. His right eye is covered with a black leather eyepatch, but his remaining eye is clear, pale blue, framed with lush lashes. The graceful shape of his nose, his plush lips, and defined cheekbones strike me as familiar. He’s holding the reins of his horse in his hand as he peers down at me.</p><p>Maybe I hit my head? I can’t remember feeling quite so distracted by another cat’s looks—<em>ever</em>. It’s embarrassing when I can’t even speak, and so I just shut my mouth and gape at him.</p><p>“Where the hell did you come from? You scared the shit out of my horse.” He doesn’t sound pleased, but despite his gruff tone, he doesn’t look upset, either. After taking a few steps forward, he reaches out a hand, covered in fine black leather. It takes a moment for me to figure out what he’s trying to do. I stare between the gloved hand extended toward me, his gorgeous face, and his sharp military-style uniform while I wait for my brain to process his intention. Finally, I manage to accept his hand and he pulls me to my feet.</p><p>Once I find my voice, I rub my nape tenderly.</p><p>“I’m sorry—there’s never anyone on the path this time of day, and I didn’t hear your horse till you were already upon me.”</p><p>“I heard <em>you</em>,” he replies, his pale blue gaze meeting mine boldly. His slightly rounded ears tilt toward me in interest. The matching long silver fur on his tail bristles. I can’t bring myself to look away from him—he's so majestic!</p><p>“You heard me?” I am so incredibly distracted by this cat I can’t seem to make anything intelligent come out of my mouth. So I end up echoing what he said in my confusion. I sound completely idiotic.</p><p>“Your <em>song</em>. Are you a Sanga?”</p><p>I nod, keeping my voice quiet for now.</p><p>“Where do you live?”</p><p>I clear my throat, trying not to be nervous.</p><p>“Just up the road,” I nod in the direction of the mansion. Although, should I be telling this to a complete stranger?</p><p>“Ah. I see. You’re the new tutor, aren’t you?”</p><p>I nod again. That’s when I notice the silver cat is wearing a naval uniform. It’s fancy, too—with silver epaulets and matching braid trimming the dark fabric, many ribbons pinned to his broad chest. It occurs to me why he looks familiar—his face and ears resemble my students’, and he looks like a younger version of the cat in the portrait hanging in the mansion’s entry.</p><p>Wait a minute. I look at him more closely, trying to guess his age. He can’t be more than 25, if that. Perhaps he is a relative, but there’s no <em>way</em> he can be the Admiral, is there? He's <em>much</em> too young. I shake my head again</p><p>“Are you all right? Did you hit your head?” He asks, his face covered with genuine concern.</p><p>“Oh, I’m fine.”</p><p>“What are you doing out here so early?”</p><p>I find the question slightly off-putting, and I bristle my fur. It's <em>none</em> of this nosy stranger's business, even if he is incredibly attractive.</p><p>“I don’t usually discuss my business with strangers,” I say firmly, pulling my hand from his grasp.</p><p>He barks with laughter, that blue eye twinkling enchantingly. I quickly look away, feeling a strange pressure building in my gut that is suspiciously sinking to my groin.</p><p>“That’s wise of you. Still. Ought you to be so far from your home, alone?”</p><p>“I was simply visiting the post box,” I snap, far more angrily than I intend. I do wonder what on earth the Admiral’s kin might be doing here for a surprise visit. Surely, if such a visit were expected, Tokino would have teased me about it—especially if he knew the cat was this handsome. I find myself even more annoyed.</p><p>“Would you like me to give you a lift home?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“On my horse.” With more grace than I could fathom, the tall, slender cat effortlessly mounts his horse. He reaches his gloved hand down toward me. “In case you are injured?”</p><p>Behind him? In front of him on the saddle? Unquestionably <em>not</em>! I can't be seen touching a stranger!</p><p>“I don’t think that would be wise, but thank you,” I say, keeping my voice clipped. I don’t want any accidentally suggestive tone leaking from my voice at this point, and I avert my eyes. “Good day, sir.”</p><p>After another chuckle, he tips his hat to me.</p><p>“Good day to you, sir.”</p><p>Then, I watch with astonishment as he turns his horse toward the path leading directly to the mansion. He increases the horse’s pace to what I’d consider a reckless speed. I shake my head, unable to believe our interaction, wondering who on earth the mysterious, handsome stranger might be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Konoe makes it back home and is introduced to his new employer/owner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes longer than I expect to reach the mansion. My ankle is bothering me, and it’s swollen by the time I make it up the front steps. When I walk in the house, I look rather mournfully at the stairs leading to my bedroom. I don’t think I can make it. Plus, I’d bet the kittens are still sleeping. Instead, I head to the kitchens.</p><p>There’s a flurry of activity in the entry down to the kitchen—servants and maids rushing around officiously, putting fresh flowers in vases, and dusting the tops of paintings. The cat I met on the road must be someone important, but I have to get some ice for my ankle.</p><p>“Good morning,” I say to the head cook. His name is Kouji, and he’s an older, friendly cat with red hair and a striped tail. “I hate to bother you when you’re so busy, but might I trouble you for some ice?”</p><p>“Ah, you’re back! And yes—you’re injured?”</p><p>I’m surprised he knows—I’m not limping obviously—but perhaps the guest let him know he so rudely ran me off the path.</p><p>“Just head into the parlor and take off your boots. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”</p><p>The flurry in the kitchen is overwhelming, but I comply with the instructions. I feel awful for having him take time out of his day. I really can’t ever remember seeing the kitchen so busy.</p><p>The parlor is bright with the morning sun, and I flop down on a chaise since I’m alone. My manners are better than to flop on furniture when others are present, but I let out a heavy sigh and look at my boots.</p><p>My right ankle is throbbing now. I hope it isn’t swelling. I unlace the ties carefully, groaning loudly when I pull the boot off my foot. It <em>hurts</em>. I can see—even through my high-quality new socks—that the joint is swollen. I want to take off my other boot, too, but I pull the stocking off first, letting out a muffled, pained sound. Shit. There goes my regular walking routine.</p><p>Perhaps it wouldn’t be so swollen if I hadn’t walked back on it and if I'd accepted the lift from the stranger. But it wouldn’t be swollen at all if that careless rider would have stopped or at least slowed a little. I’m irritated by the entire experience.</p><p>Taking a moment to remove my other boot, I keep the sock on my left foot. I lean back in the chaise, pulling both feet off the floor and let out another gasp. Shit, it <em>hurts</em>.</p><p>It can’t be broken, I’m sure. I’d never have been able to walk on it if it were. I’m frustrated and angry at that reckless guest—whoever he may be. I just hope I don’t have to face him anytime soon. I’m not sure I’d be able to stay civil.</p><p>I lie back and close my eyes, trying to keep my breathing even. If I breathe slowly, the throbbing pain slows down with my heart rate. So the calmer I am, the less painful it should be.</p><p>I hear one of the staff from the kitchen walk into the room, but I don’t move or open my eyes. I just keep them closed, focused on my breath.</p><p>“I thought you said you weren’t injured.”</p><p>The smooth, low voice takes me by surprise, and I sit up suddenly, snapping my eyes open. Before me stands that gorgeous silver cat—the one who is responsible for my injured ankle. In his hand, he is holding an ice pack.</p><p>“Let me have a look,” he says. And oh, my gods, his voice is <em>heavenly</em>.</p><p>He kneels in front of the chaise and examines my ankle, setting the ice pack underneath the swollen joint. To have such a powerful and gorgeous creature kneeling before me sends a rush of immoral thoughts to my head. Those thoughts rush away the second he moves my foot.</p><p>“Ouch!” I bark at him.</p><p>“Ah. It’s sprained.” Then he glares at me—I mean, he actually <em>glares</em>.</p><p>“What?” I ask, annoyed that he would look at me this way. This is all his fault and I have yet to hear an apology.</p><p>“I offered you a ride. Why didn’t you take it?”</p><p>“I don’t <em>know</em> you,” I snap. “There was no way I was going to—um,” I pause for a minute, glancing up at him. Again, I notice the soft, small ears and the slope of his nose, those elegant, defined cheekbones. They certainly look like my wards. Or rather, they look like him.</p><p>The silver cat leans a little closer, my ankle still in his hands. He’s stripped off his gloves, and his fingers are long and elegant—like the rest of him. A smug smile plays at his lips.</p><p>“There was no way you were going to <em>what</em>?” He prompts.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have to talk to you,” I say, averting my gaze. I don't feel the need to share my feelings about riding with a stranger, touching him so casually was out of the question. A blush climbs into my cheeks and ears. I know it’s obvious—my pale skin and blushes always have been the bane of my existence.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Why <em>would</em> I?” I snap, looking back at him for just a moment—unable to meet that icy blue gaze for longer than a few seconds.</p><p>“Perhaps because I’m your employer.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I realize I failed to introduce myself. Perhaps I should have taken your reserved nature into better account,” he continues, his voice soft and neutral. To my surprise, he reaches out his hand to my cheek, brushing the backs of his fingers against it. “You are from the Abbey, aren’t you?”</p><p>I nod, unable to understand what is happening. Did the Admiral purchase me with the intent to farm me off onto his younger nephew?</p><p>“Allow me to introduce myself to you properly, then.” He stands up, setting my injured ankle down ever so gently, wrapping the ice pack around it. “My name is Rai. I’m the one who requested your presence as the tutor for my wards.” He sweeps an elegant bow—while keeping his gaze directly on me. It’s practiced as if he does this sort of thing often—which, if he is a naval commander, he might.</p><p>I shake my head, disbelieving.</p><p>“In public company, you should address me as Admiral. But while we’re in the home, I’d prefer it if you just called me Rai. You must be Konoe.”</p><p>“I’m s-so sorry,” I manage to stammer. The thoughts of this being my employer—this young, handsome cat—and how rudely I’ve treated him since first coming across him—and then the fact that he has probably <em>purchased</em> me—all those thoughts flood my brain at once. “I a-apologize for my earlier rudeness. I was, um, expecting someone, um, older.”</p><p>“I get that a lot. Don’t worry about it.” He kneels before me again, checking out my ankle. “Had you known I was the admiral, would you have accepted my help?”</p><p>“Um, I’m sorry, sir.” I know I’m not answering the question.</p><p>“Would you have?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, sir,” I admit. I shift uncomfortably in my seat, wincing when my ankle is moved.</p><p>“I’m not sure how you managed to walk back here with your ankle in this condition. I’ve called the doctor to check it, though I’m fairly sure it isn’t broken.” He glances up at me again. “In the future, it would serve you to accept help when you need it. It would set a good example for the children, after all.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir,” I say again, unable to say anything else.</p><p>“And there’s no reason for you to be so formal—at least, not while we’re alone.”</p><p>I look up at him again—admiring his youth, his good looks, his wonderful voice—and then I’m flooded with a burst of anger. He purchased me!</p><p>“Sir,” I start, feeling the rage simmering beneath my skin.</p><p>“I just said there’s no need to be so formal. Call me Rai and drop the sir. I get enough of that at work.”</p><p>“Rai, then,” I say, my voice sharp. “Do I understand correctly that you purchased me from Ransen Abbey?”</p><p>“You do.”</p><p>“For what purpose?”</p><p>“I assumed you were informed. I require a tutor for my wards—one that will not quit after the first week. I trust you’re settling in all right? It seems my tailor came for a visit?”</p><p>“Sir, I don’t know what you expect of me.”</p><p>Rai raises his eyebrows and narrows the single blue eye on me.</p><p>“I believe I just told you. I need a tutor for my wards.”</p><p>“You could have recruited from a much wider pool. You could have someone with experience.”</p><p>“Are you unhappy with your position here, kitten?”</p><p>My ears flatten when he calls me “kitten.” He notices—passing his gaze up at them—and smiles.</p><p>“It’s not that.”</p><p>“Well, please tell me what it is.”</p><p>“You <em>purchased</em> me. Slavery is not legal in Ransen.”</p><p>“It isn't, yet indentured servitude is. And perhaps you noticed you’re no longer in Ransen,” Rai says, leaning back on his heels, taking in a better look of me. “Granted, I shouldn’t be surprised, given what I was told about you. However, you’re much more spirited than I expected.”</p><p>“What exactly were you expecting?” I try not to spit, but I am pretty sure I fail.</p><p>“I was expecting a tutor. A tutor with musical training. Perhaps even a Sanga. Now answer me. Are you unhappy with your position here?”</p><p>I don’t reply, nor do I deign him with a look. But that gets me nowhere. Rai reaches out and grabs my chin. I’m forced to meet that pale blue eye, and a small shiver shudders down my spine.</p><p>“Are you unhappy with your position here?” His voice lowers slightly but stays perfectly calm. His tone lets me know he expects me to answer.</p><p>“No, sir,” I mumble, feeling weirdly shy and uncomfortable.</p><p>“Good. We shouldn’t have any problems, then. Do you need anything to drink?”</p><p>“Sir?” I’ve slipped back into calling him sir, despite his request for me to drop the formality. He just has a very commanding presence, I suppose. But did he just offer to fetch me something to drink?</p><p>“I’ll get you some tea. Relax and wait for the doctor to check out your foot. Once you’ve been seen, I’d like to discuss the children’s studies and their progress. And I’d like to let you know my expectations.”</p><p>He continues watching me—and I confess that the hand touching my chin is gentle and nice. But I’m a little taken aback by the casual invasion of my space. It’s somewhat confusing, however. While his words indicate that he knows exactly what my role is here, and he’s been speaking professionally—aside from the casual mention that we aren’t in Ransen anymore—I can’t help feel slightly unnerved by how easily he finds it to touch me. And then—the talk of expectations? It harkens to the conversation I had with Tokino.</p><p>Strangest of all, I find it easy to do as Rai asks of me. He’s intimidating and it makes me feel submissive. I’ve never thought of myself as a submissive cat before. Finally, he drops my chin and gives a little nod. He leaves, only to return within three minutes with a pot of tea, milk, honey, and sugar.</p><p>“Be sure you take it with milk and honey, at least,” Rai says. “You could use a little more meat on your bones. I’d heard the Abbey likes to starve its students, but this is ridiculous.”</p><p>I prepare the tea as he suggests—I wouldn’t dare do otherwise after his recommendation. He peers down at me and hands me a plate of cookies. He waits, expectantly, for me to take two biscuits and plop them on the saucer.</p><p>“Good boy,” he says, his voice laced with a soft purr. That short little phrase makes me feel so nice! “Rest for now, at least till the doctor arrives. I am sorry for startling you. I’ll save the lecture about accepting help when you need it for later.”</p><p>He offers a small smile. The way his fangs flash is both threatening and incredibly arousing. It sends another awkward shiver down my back that I’m sure isn’t fear. I avert my eyes in an instant, fighting the newly rising blush.</p><p>“Hmm.” He hums softly, runs his fingers through the fur on my ears, then leaves me in the parlor to wait for the care of the physician.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Visit from the Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Konoe receives the doctor, who gives his ankle (and the rest of him) an exam. He learns even more about what Rai was expecting when he was originally brought to Setsura. He’s unhappy with what he learns.</p><p>Mentions of prior abuse and some dub-con medical touching.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The physician arrives with more equipment than I’ve ever seen. In my home village of Karou, we didn’t have a doctor. We had a medicine man and an elder to help with healing and injuries. I think Ransen Abbey had a physician on call, but I never saw him. This person—this doctor—has a small leather bag filled with tools and potions. I find he has a strange smell—an antiseptic smell, he tells me after noticing my wrinkled nose.</p><p>“You are the new, um, keeper of the Admiral’s children, aren’t you?” He makes casual conversation as he speaks. “I’ve heard about you in town. Are you settling in all right? The children aren't giving you too hard of a time, are they?”</p><p>I shake my head, shifting around in the chaise and wincing a little as he moves my ankle.</p><p>“No, sir. They have been kind to me,” I reply, keeping my voice soft. I wonder whether I should treat him with deference like I did Rai. Or rather, like I <em>should</em> have Rai. It couldn’t hurt, I suppose.</p><p>“Well, from what I can tell, your ankle is most likely sprained. I’ll wrap it for you and give you something for pain. No weight-bearing and keep it elevated for about a week. Then, gradually add exercise and stretches each day. By the third week, you should be back up to your regular activities, but it still may be sore.” He moves it again, and I feel an uncomfortable stretch when he does. My leg muscles contract suddenly and my knee bends, trying to pull my foot out of his grasp.</p><p>“While I’m here, I was told to give you a medical exam. I’ve heard you were mistreated during your time at the Abbey.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think so, sir,” I say.</p><p>“But you weren’t allowed to eat your fill? I can tell it’s affected your growth. You look quite thin. Let me take your blood pressure.”</p><p>He pulls out a strange-looking device from his bag and loops it around my upper arm. He pushes up my sleeve to lay the stethoscope on the inside of my elbow and starts to pump the cuff. It gives me a tight squeeze—I even hear my pulse in my ears, and I get very nervous. The doctor looks up at me, gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, and opens his mouth.</p><p>“You don’t need to be so worried,” he says. “I won’t hurt you. I’m here to help you. I know it’s a little strange—being touched so intimately. But trust me, I won’t do any harm.” His voice is laced with kindness—the type I’d reserve for a person trying to get a wounded animal to trust them.</p><p>I only nod in response, but I don’t relax. The pumping resumes and the tight squeeze around my arm feels strange.</p><p>“Your heart is racing, poor thing. I’m sure you will be treated well here. The Admiral is excessively kind to his charges—all those indentured servants and slaves he’s accumulated over the years.”</p><p>My fur bristles at the comment and I look away, noticing that the doctor seems to be listening intently to whatever my pulse is doing.</p><p>“Your blood pressure is a little high, but that could be due to stress or pain. The other tutors I’ve treated all had stress-induced high blood pressure. Make sure you get enough rest and exercise—er, once your ankle is better.”</p><p>He reaches into his bag and pulls out a potion in a small dark brown bottle.</p><p>“This will help with the pain. You should take a teaspoon every four hours.” He pours a little out in a spoon and positions it over my lips. I open my mouth and accept it, feeling very young as he does so. No one has fed me anything since my mother died. “There you go. You should start feeling better in about fifteen minutes. It may make you feel a little strange. And you must keep all your weight off the ankle.”</p><p>“Um, doctor, how am I supposed to get to my room?”</p><p>“I’m sure the Admiral will help you—or make sure you have help. Just, um...”</p><p>“What?” I prompt, wondering what he’s going to say.</p><p>“The Admiral is rather strict about following orders—even those from me. Make sure you don’t do anything to displease or disobey him.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you, sir.”</p><p>“It’s my job.” The doctor has his arms crossed and looks down at me, interested. “I’ll continue your examine to the best of my ability now.”</p><p>I nod but am surprised when the doctor untucks my shirt from my pants.</p><p>“Um, doctor?” I ask, both my hands coming up to protect myself.</p><p>“I need to listen to your heart and lungs. If you’d just sit up for me?”</p><p>I obey, nervously. The cold chest piece of the stethoscope is pressed against my bare skin. The doctor looks off to the side while listening carefully. Then, he moves it slightly and asks me to take several deep breaths. I do as he requests and after each breath, he moves the stethoscope to another part of my chest.</p><p>“Your lungs sound clear. That’s good. Pneumonia is common among residents of cold, dark palaces, especially if they are being starved.”</p><p>I’d hardly describe the Abbey as a <em>palace</em>, but it certainly was cold and dark.</p><p>He listens to my back as well, asking me to take a few more breaths. I feel slightly woozy when he’s finished. Then he moves it back to my stomach, listening carefully. I cringe inwardly when my stomach offers a tiny growl. The doctor just smiles.</p><p>“You’re at a home with plenty of food. I’d recommend you eat whenever your body suggests you’re hungry. The Admiral would expect nothing less.”</p><p>The Admiral <em>this</em>, the Admiral <em>that</em>, I think, trying not to be annoyed. None of this would be happening if the Admiral had been paying closer attention to his ride in the first place! The touch on my stomach is unnerving but not as cold as it was before. I’m relieved to see the doctor put away his stethoscope, but annoyed when he takes out another item. It’s a hand-held tool with a pointed light at the end.</p><p>“I’m just going to take a peek in your ears, eyes, nose, and mouth.”</p><p>He starts by shining the tool in my eyes, instructing me to look over his shoulder.</p><p>“Any blurriness of vision? Whether far away or while reading?”</p><p>“No,” I reply. “I can see fine.”</p><p>“How’s your night vision?”</p><p>“Oh, um. It’s not as keen as some cats, but I’ve always been like that.”</p><p>The doctor meets my gaze cautiously.</p><p>“Do you tend to lose your way easily?”</p><p>“Well, actually, yes.”</p><p>“Do you have any fear of fire or water?”</p><p>“Um, I don’t care for fire, but water is fine.”</p><p>“Interesting,” he says, but then continues to look in my ears. “Any issues with your hearing?”</p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p>“I suspect your fur will grow a thicker coat once fall starts. Don’t be alarmed. It’s natural—and you’ll be glad of it when winter arrives. It's much colder here than in Ransen.” He combs his claws through the fur on my ears and I duck my head. He seems surprised—again—at my discomfort toward touch, but he doesn’t say anything. He looks up my nose with the light.</p><p>“Any allergies?”</p><p>“Not that I know of.”</p><p>“We have a lot of agriculture in the area,” he explains. “Many cats new to Setsura find themselves with a runny nose and sinus pain. If you have any problems, just call me. I can prescribe an antihistamine.”</p><p>Then, he has me open my mouth and asks me to say “ah.” I do as I’m told, and he looks in my mouth and throat. Finally, he puts the tool down next to me on the chaise, and he moves his hands to my face. He presses his thumbs under my eyes, asking if I have any pain or sensitivity. I don’t, so he moves on, feeling the area around my ears, my jaw, and my throat.</p><p>“Good,” he says, still a little bewildered that I seem so uncomfortable with touch. “I’ll just palpate your belly now. Lie back, please.”</p><p>I obey and am mortified when he moves both his hands to my stomach underneath my shirt. He meets my gaze with the same bewildered expression.</p><p>“I’m just feeling your organs to see if anything is out of place. Does this hurt you?”</p><p>I shake my head and look away, unable to miss the soft expression of pity in his gaze. His hands spend a lot of time on my belly and then he offers me a hand to sit up.</p><p>“I know I just told you to keep weight off your foot and keep it elevated, but I need to check your spine.”</p><p>He helps turn my body so my legs hang off the chaise. A wave of painful heat floods my ankle, but I comply just the same. He stands up and walks behind me, lifting my shirt from the back this time. I feel him tracing his fingers down my spine, even dipping partway into my underwear, much to my embarrassment. I try not to squirm. And then I have to try even harder when I feel his hands on my tail. All the fur bristles and an uncomfortable shiver travels up my spine.</p><p>“Did you injure your tail?” His fingers are feeling out the tip, sending wave after wave of goosebumps along its length.</p><p>I shake my head, trying hard not to pull my tail from his hands. He’s being gentle—but other cats have rarely touched my tail.</p><p>“Oh, you can feel in the tip? How unusual.” He guides my body back to where it was on the chaise, lifting my feet to elevate them and repositioning the ice on my ankle. “Just a few more questions next.”</p><p>I nod, finding it hard to look him in the eye.</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“I’m eighteen.”</p><p>“Have you had your first heat?”</p><p>“Heat?” I ask, confused. There's an uncomfortable pause.</p><p>“Ah, so no,” he says.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Twice a year in the fall and spring, Ribika enter the mating season. Your body will want to mate, giving you symptoms for about a week or until you do something about it. I’m sure the Admiral will lighten your workload at the time so you can find a compatible cat.”</p><p>“Mate?” I ask doubtfully.</p><p>“Yes. Your body will ache, feel abnormally hot, perhaps like your fur is being stroked the wrong way. It’s perfectly normal. To fix the symptoms, you simply need to find a compatible partner and imbibe.”</p><p>"<em>Imbibe</em>," I echo. It almost sounds like he's telling me to have sex with another cat. I'm sure that's not right.</p><p>“Am I right to assume the Abbey didn’t teach you about these things?”</p><p>"That's correct," I say, keeping my voice soft.</p><p>“I was, um, led to believe that you had some prior sexual experience before arriving here. Perhaps it was that experience led to you being here in the first place?”</p><p>I huff, annoyed and loud. It’s <em>exactly</em> what Tokino suggested—hell, why does everyone believe this about me? Before I can rein in my disgust and anger, words spill out of my mouth.</p><p>“I do <em>not</em> understand why everyone here was led to believe that! I was not, nor have I <em>ever</em> been, promiscuous! I kept to the vow of chastity as well as any other student, if not better!”</p><p>“Do forgive me,” the doctor says, taken aback by my outburst. “Even if you <em>had</em> been, er, sexually active before your arrival, that’s only natural. Usually, I suppose, the instinct to mate with another cat, or even seeking pleasure out on your own, kicks in after your first rut. I meant no offense.”</p><p>I am still bristled and annoyed, and I won’t let it drop.</p><p>“Where did you hear any of this about me? And how the hell did it come up? I don't understand the relevance.”</p><p>“Kitten,” the doctor says, “the Admiral is well-known for adopting cats who are out of sorts and have no other place to go. He has longed for someone with musical talent as long as I have known him. Someone with the abilities of a Sanga would be even better. And he knows—as well as anyone else—that any abbey would have strict rules to which no cat can keep themselves for any length of time. He was afraid you’d be severely punished or permanently injured. While punishment varies from place to place, it’s not unheard of to sell students who failed to keep chaste to a brothel to teach them a harsh lesson.”</p><p>I blanch and my stomach turns over.</p><p>“That <em>was</em> a threat I heard,” I admit. “I have no idea why—since all I ever did was to stay out past curfew. And that was <em>only</em> because I lost my way. But I was <em>alone</em>. Every time I was alone.”</p><p>Thinking back again on how I was treated, I’m appalled. I was treated so harshly—almost as if the instructors and clerics enjoyed punishing me. It felt like those canings and beatings I suffered were meant as <em>entertainment</em> for the rest of the students.</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart,” he soothes again, stroking my ears and making me uncomfortable. His actions—the excessive touching—makes me believe he doesn’t buy into the fact that I am indeed a virgin. If he thinks touching me will do anything other than make me uncomfortable, anyway. “I apologize if I’ve offended you.”</p><p>I shiver and pull away, trying to nod and compose my expression. He probably didn’t mean anything by it.</p><p>“Does the Admiral know?”</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>“Ahem,” the doctor clears his throat again. “Does he know you are inexperienced?”</p><p>I notice right away that he <em>didn’t</em> call me a virgin. Does this mean he doesn’t believe me?</p><p>“It hasn’t come up,” I say. There’s no reason it should. “I’m here as a tutor for his wards, after all. Why would it come up?”</p><p>The doctor nods hastily.</p><p>“Of course, and he did just arrive this morning, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Why would you even <em>ask</em> that?”</p><p>“It’s only that the season is around the corner. A couple weeks, perhaps, for most of us. Preparations for Antou are well underway, after all.”</p><p>“Antou?”</p><p>“Oh—it’s the autumn festival we hold each year to celebrate the harvest and the upcoming mating season. It serves to promote compatibility for those cats who have been too busy to find a partner. Haven’t you been to town yet?”</p><p>I shake my head.</p><p>“You must go! It’s fun—lots of food, games, dancing, and entertainment.”</p><p>“I see.” I don’t see the relevance or the attraction, frankly. “Perhaps I will check it out if my duties are completed.”</p><p>“Surely, the Admiral will insist on taking the young ones. His oldest ward—Noiz—should be able to participate more completely this year.” The doctor glances around the room. “Really, though, Konoe. You <em>need</em> to tell the Admiral about your experience—or rather, the <em>lack</em> thereof.”</p><p>“Why? It’s none of his business!”</p><p>The doctor guffaws—a loud, startling sound.</p><p>“Isn’t it? I recognize you may be a little shyer than we expected. If it will help, I can include this bit of information when I give him my report.”</p><p>“Why would you talk to the Admiral about my health?”</p><p>“Kitten, he <em>owns</em> you. He called me to check on you because <em>he owns you</em>. He is responsible for your care and he needs to know if there are any underlying medical issues. You are a piece of <em>property</em> here, regardless of the freedom you have.”</p><p>My eyes narrow sharply and my fangs bare. It’s incredibly rude, I know, but I can’t help it.</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> owned by anyone! I’m here as a <em>tutor</em>—!”</p><p>“Calm down, kitten. He is a kind master, the Admiral is. But it would serve you to let him know your lack of sexual history <em>before</em> much more time goes by. He was led to believe the opposite. I wouldn’t disappoint him if I were you.”</p><p>“<em>Disappoint</em> him?” I cannot believe my ears. “I was supposed to remain chaste in the Abbey, and I <em>did</em>. I did what was <em>expected</em>! How could that <em>possibly</em> be disappointing?!”</p><p>“Surely you realize you are much younger than the other tutors who have been here before you, yes?” The doctor has nothing but patience (perhaps mixed with a little bewilderment) for me. “He is a busy man. A cat doesn’t make the rank of admiral lying around and doing nothing. I assumed—as has most of the town—that having you here at this time would be <em>convenient</em> for him among other things. Why else would he have requested a portrait before sending for you?”</p><p>“He <em>what</em>?” I’ve never sat for a portrait. This makes no sense at all.</p><p>The doctor nods.</p><p>“He showed me—asking if I thought you looked malnourished. You <em>did</em>, which made him act all the sooner in acquiring you. He asked me for a well-check before you’d even arrived.”</p><p>I’ve <em>never</em> sat for a portrait. Certainly, some students could draw, and it’s possible someone captured my likeness at some point without my knowledge. I’ve never had a photograph taken, either.</p><p>“So, would you mind if I finished the exam?”</p><p>“I apologize,” I say, instantly contrite. Especially now that I know Rai has requested all of this on my behalf, I feel bad for getting so riled up. He wouldn't punish me for that, would he? It makes me nervous.</p><p>“This next part may be a bit intrusive, but it’s necessary. Lie back, please.”</p><p>To my horror, after I lie back on the chaise, the doctor moves to unbuckle my belt and unbutton and unzip my trousers. My hands fly up immediately to hide myself.</p><p>“What are you doing?!”</p><p>“Don’t worry. We’re both males here. No one will interrupt us. The staff has been given strict instructions not to enter during the exam. Unless... would you feel more comfortable with the Admiral present?”</p><p>“No!” I exclaim. “<em>Hell</em> no! Just—there’s <em>nothing</em> you need to see there—”</p><p>“Konoe,” the doctor says, a firm, unmoving expression on his face. “I’m here to do my job. It may be uncomfortable, but I will not hurt you. This is for your own good. I need to ensure there is no damage. It won’t take long.”</p><p>He gently moves my hands, his fingers stroking my palms. He suddenly looks up at me, his expression impossible to read. Instead of moving back to my trousers, he looks at my palms. Sure enough, he can see light thin scars from the cane, pale in comparison to the rest of my skin.</p><p>“They punished you? At the Abbey? Physically?”</p><p>“Oh, um...” I am unsure of how to answer. “When I got lost and missed curfew. Yes. They are fine now. Nothing hurts.”</p><p>“They didn’t cane just your hands, did they?”</p><p>I don’t answer, but I’m sure looking away and that annoying blush do on my behalf.</p><p>“I’ll need to check for damage.” With those words, he goes right back to my trousers, stripping them off quickly, leaving both my trousers and underwear hanging off my injured leg. I try hard to ignore the mortification building in my chest, looking away as much as possible. There’s nothing erotic about the touch, thankfully. But I can only imagine how humiliated I’d be if I got an erection at this point.</p><p>I don’t watch—either his hands or his face—instead opting to stare up at the ceiling, my lips pressed together. I feel him moving my dick around with his hands, pulling back my foreskin. It feels medical, if incredibly uncomfortable. Then, he gently squeezes my balls—each separately, using the light touch he used on my face. This is just <em>incredibly</em> embarrassing!</p><p>“Bend your knees,” he orders, and I comply. At this point, I’m afraid to do anything else. He pulls me down a little lower on the chaise so my ass is partly exposed. A soft gasp escapes his lips. “Kitten...”</p><p>At his gentle tone, I manage to look up at him. At the same time, I feel his fingertips caress one of the scars across my ass.</p><p>“How often did these beatings occur?”</p><p>“Um, well. Pretty regularly.”</p><p>“Weekly?”</p><p>“Possibly,” I say, though that might be an underestimation.</p><p>“Your skin is scarred from the cane. The point of corporal punishment is to discourage future disobedience and mold your behavior into what they expect. Weekly canings—severe enough to cause scarring—are extreme and defeat the purpose.”</p><p>“I believe that the reason I was, um, brought here was that discipline wasn’t working.”</p><p>“Which rules did you break?”</p><p>“Curfew, mostly. We were to be home and in our beds by nine every night. I’d often get lost in the woods and my music...”</p><p>To my utter discomfort, the doctor moves his fingers to the base of my tail.</p><p>“Excuse me. This may be slightly uncomfortable, so just relax as much as you can.”</p><p>He lets his fingertips glide in between my buttocks and slowly strokes down below my tail. I inhale a shocked breath when his fingers ghost over my asshole.</p><p>“I’m sure I’m fine there!” I protest, trying to move away but unable to.</p><p>“Calm down, kitten. Were you punished here?”</p><p>“Perhaps once or twice. They used humiliation as well.”</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>“I’m glad the Admiral found you when he did. I can hardly imagine what they might have done to you once you enter rut.” He stands up, leaving me nude and exposed and ashamed, to root through his leather bag. “This cream—use it on your scars. It will take time, but your skin should recover. I will let the Admiral know.”</p><p>“That’s not necessary,” I interrupt. “Really.”</p><p>“It is. He needs to know that he didn’t get what he paid for,” the doctor explains. My heart sinks when I hear his words, and I am not sure what to think.</p><p>“Didn’t he pay for a tutor?”</p><p>“He did. But I expect he also assumed he’d be getting a kitten with a high libido and some sexual experience. I worry you have been traumatized.”</p><p>I huff again.</p><p>“Far from it,” I say. “I’m <em>fine</em>. I’m much better here than I ever was at the Abbey!”</p><p>“Of course you are, kitten. But I will need to let him know to treat you kindly. He can be enthusiastic when it comes to discipline. I’ve never seen him leave scars before, though.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s likely he will ever even <em>see</em> this area,” I protest, pulling my underwear and trousers back on. I don’t ask if the doctor is finished, and from his expression, it looks like he isn’t. I don’t care at this point. I want to go to my room!</p><p>“Wait—”</p><p>“No, I think this is enough,” I say firmly.</p><p>To my surprise, the doctor nods.</p><p>“I apologize. I didn’t know you’d experienced prior trauma. But I need to ask, were you raped as part of the punishment? Either by another person or an object?”</p><p>“No!” I gasp. I’m a male, after all. I can’t be raped, can I? Or... wait a minute. Does he mean...? “<em>No</em>!” I insist again, a little louder.</p><p>“So no one ever touched you there against your will? No one, um, inserted anything inside you?”</p><p><em>Shit</em>, I think. I close my eyes in disgust and shake my head.</p><p>“No.” Even if something like that <em>did</em> happen during one of my regular punishments, I'd rather not admit it.</p><p>“All right, kitten. Calm down. We’re done now.”</p><p>“Thank Ribika,” I swear softly. “I want to go up to my room.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll have to wait for help, kitten. I will let the Admiral know you'd like to rest. But in the meantime, you need to stay put, keeping your ankle elevated.”</p><p>He bends down again to wrap my foot in a narrow, elastic cloth. It still hurts, but that medication is starting to work a lot faster than I expected. It doesn’t hurt nearly as much as it did.</p><p><em>Whatever</em>, I think, eager for the doctor to leave. He packs up his bag and fixes his white coat before turning to me.</p><p>“You will be fine with rest and some much-needed TLC,” the doctor assures me. Weirdly, he rubs my ears again as if I’m a kitten. “You've found a good home here, kitten. I’ll be sure to let the Admiral know the important parts of this exam and to treat you gently.”</p><p>“I don’t understand why he needs to know about—um,” I say, unable to finish.</p><p>“He needs to know <em>everything</em> about you. So he will treat you <em>considerately</em>. Do your part and comply with my instructions and his requests. It will make things go much more smoothly for you.”</p><p>I nod, a little confused. But honestly, I cannot <em>wait</em> for him to leave so I can make my way upstairs to my bedroom. I want to get out of here—but I can’t walk well. My growling stomach forgotten the moment the door closes, I struggle to stand up, meaning to escape upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>